LARP and the Real Edward
by EveryDayBella
Summary: Live action role play. Edward had heard of it, but he'd never given it much thought until he promised his coworker Bella a favor he couldn't refuse. Little did he know she was anything but the mousy pushover he saw every day at work. Collab with LyricalKris.
1. Chapter 1

LyricalKris A/N: Aieeeee this fic came out of nowhere. Well, no, that's not true. This fic was born when Bella said "I want to write a LARP fic, but I shouldn't," and I was like, "Damn, now I want to write a LARP fic, but I shouldn't!" So we're like… but if each of us writes half of one… ah huh! Cheeeaaaaats.

EveryDayBella A/N: My brain, it does silly, silly things to me. I was watching LARP and the New Girl (Supernatural) and this plot bunneh bounced across my head, and then Kris fed the bunneh. Moral of this story: I must stop watching tv.

General notes: Edward's PoV will be done by EveryDayBella and Bella's by LyricalKris.

* * *

Chapter 1

Edward watched Bella talk with her boss from over the top of the cubicle. He'd watched this scene a hundred times and knew exactly what they were saying.

Boss: Bella, I need you to pick up an extra project.

Bella: Of course, sir.

Boss: And it's due at the end of the week.

Bella: Right away, sir.

The thing Edward had always found strange about this exchange was the fact she did it without groaning or bitching that she was picking up someone else's work. Any of the other helpless saps there would have kicked up a storm, but not Bella. She did her work without another word. Edward called her a pushover and had never known what to think of the small, brown-haired girl. Now, he had need of her.

He watched her, head down, long hair falling in her face, until finally her boss appeared satisfied and walked away. Then Edward straightened the tie around his neck and ran a hand through his hair in an effort to bring some order to the disorganized mass. Charm was more than a matter of words after all.

With a cocky swagger, Edward leaned on the cabinet next to where Bella was fixing her coffee. He didn't miss the fact that her head remained down and she took no notice of him. This caused a moment of uncertainty. Everyone knew when he was there. He just had a presence. Still, Edward refused to be unnerved. No one had turned him down since he learned how to ask.

"So, Bella, is that a new haircut? I gotta say, it's gorgeous today." Edward knew there was nothing different about the plain, brown curls that tumbled about her face, but the easiest way to catch a girl off guard was to compliment their appearance. Bella was pretty, but she wasn't Edward's style. Nope, this was business

"No, it's the same as always." Bella's voice was soft and muffled. Edward had never heard her raise her voice. It was one of the reasons that he had filed her under Easily Manipulated.

"Oh, well, like I said, it's really pretty." Edward infused just the right amount of allure into his voice, baiting the hook.

She sighed and raised her head. This rattled Edward a little. Bella didn't usually look at people when she talked to them. Some called her ice queen because of it, but Edward didn't think that was fair. He just thought she was awkward. He had no idea what to make of her meeting his gaze, and he didn't like one bit. "Look, Edward, what do you want? I have work to do."

He quickly erased the frown from his face. It was just Bella. There was not a lot going on there. He could charm her just like every other girl. "I don't mean to annoy you. Sorry. I was just going to ask a favor."

He moved to the side and slumped his shoulders, giving the appearance that he had been beaten. He hadn't of course; it was just part of the game. He played the game very well.

She sighed again and rolled her dark brown eyes. "Just spit it out. How can I help you?"

"Well, see my brother, Emmett, scored tickets to the Blackhawk's game, and he wants me to go, only I've got a project I have to stay late for. You know what, it's not a big deal. I'll just tell him I'll go next time."

Edward began to walk away, fully expecting Bella to pull him back. After all, who didn't want to help him?

"Whatever." Bella shrugged and went back to her coffee.

Edward stared in shock. This play had never failed him. It was like fishing; you baited the hook, and you reeled the fish in. Bella wasn't even nibbling though.

Knowing that he couldn't just stand there, he would look like an idiot after all, he pulled the next idea out of his hat and hoped it worked. Bella would appreciate the sympathy card, right?

"I, uh, haven't seen him in about six months. He only recently got stationed here." It wasn't an outright lie. Emmett had just been stationed there, but Edward had seen him the week before.

"Okay, can the crap." She rolled her eyes. He could have sworn there was a half amused smirk hidden in her lips. She didn't sound amused at all. If anything, she was annoyed. "You and I both know the games you play. If you want something, spit it out. If not, I have more important things to take care of."

Edward blinked in shock. This was Bella? He was forced to look at her with fresh eyes. She was short, but not small. She stood straight with her shoulders back. Her hair wasn't as dull as he had thought but slightly glossy. Her round face was soft and her eyes hid a spark of mischievousness. He had been wrong. There was more to Bella than met the eye.

"Look, I want to go to the game with my brother, but I'm a little behind. Help me out?"

Bella shrugged and he watched her eyes as they wandered over his body. He would have said that she was checking him out, but there was nothing sexual in her gaze. She was measuring him up for something and he had no idea what. This was odd, very odd.

After she had made the trek from his shiny, black shoes to the top of his fly away, red hair, she pressed her lips together and thought for a moment. "If I do this, you'd owe me."

Edward did an internal fist pump. He had her right where he wanted her. "Totally fair. You're a rock star, Bella."

"Oh, no, not that quickly." Bella crossed her arms over her chest, and there was new steel in her voice. "This wouldn't be just any favor. It would happen whenever I say, and you won't know what it is. No arguing, no moaning, no bitching. Deal?"

For a moment, Edward thought he was staring at a brand new Bella. Gone was the mousy, bookish girl and in her place was a woman with a heart of stone. This Bella was self-assured and confident. In charge, he decided; she was in charge.

Suddenly, he was uneasy about this idea. This new Bella could have been very dangerous.

He shrugged. What's the worst she could tell him to do, mow her lawn? "Deal."

So, maybe she wasn't a pushover, but she had still given in. How bad could this be?

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to Songster for beta work!

So! Initial thoughts? Guesses? Hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hehehe. Thrilled you're enjoying the journey so far. Let's see what Bella plans to do with our Edward.

* * *

Bella called him at six in the morning on purpose.

"Hello?" His voice was all gravel and sex. Bella allowed herself a brief moment to appreciate the brilliance of her plan. "Hello?"

She cleared her throat. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Who is this?"

"Answer the question, boy. What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm, um, going to-"

"No, you're not. You're going to be at the address I'm texting you. It's a nice, woodsy park just outside of town. This is not negotiable."

There was a pause. "Is this Bella?"

"Peon. You will follow instructions."

"Peon?"

"Good lord. They say you're a genius. Yes or no? Are you going to break your word?"

He yawned. For some reason, Bella pictured him in a white shirt, his arms stretched over his head. She shivered. "Fine, fine. I'm awake. What time do I have to be there?"

"Ten."

"Ten!? It's six in the morning."

"I'm a generous queen. It's obvious your beauty routine must take hours."

"Very funny. What do you mean queen? And why are you talking like that?"

"Ten o'clock, peon." She hung up the phone and flopped down on the bed, giggling to herself as she rolled over to sleep another couple hours.

~0~

"Okay, what are you getting me into, Swan?"

"Silence, peon."

"What the fuck is with you and this peon bullshit? And why are you dressed like that?" He gestured at her long dress. "You look like a psychedelic, Renfaire cast off."

"Uh, I look like a badass in a dress, is what I look like." Bella let out a long suffering sigh and her posture slumped slightly "Okay. Do you know what larping is?"

"What?"

"Live action role play. That's what we're doing here. Do you know what that is?"

He balked. "You're kidding, right? You want me to pretend to be like a dragon or something? Pretend to throw lightning bolts while we walk around using Shakespearean words?"

Bella's lip twitched. "Of course not." He looked relieved. "You don't get to do anything nearly as cool. Don't worry. You're not going to get into anything complicated. Here are the rules. You do exactly what I say when I say. No questions, no talking back."

"I'm roleplaying a pansy then?"

"No. You're roleplaying a slave. My slave."

His eyebrows shot up toward that bird's nest he called hair. "You have slaves?"

She gestured to her elaborate dress. "I'm a queen. Queen Kalina of Iapx. You will bow before me." She pointed to the floor.

He looked like he was about to argue, but then he sunk to his knees. He looked up at her from beneath long eyelashes and batted them. "If I do this, do I at least get a cool name? Can I be Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All?"

"What? No. Peons have no names. They are less than nothing. And they especially have no names when they're stealing from Doctor Who. Ugh. I'm disappointed in you, peon. Your speaking privileges have been revoked."

"But-"

"Silence!" Bella snapped her fingers. Most everyone in the game was ready to go and Mike and Eric, who had been watching them to that point, were at her side, kneeling, in an instant. "Take this peon and get him in clothing more befitting of his station. Quickly."

"Hey," Edward protested as Mike and Eric manhandled him to his feet.

"Go with them and hold your tongue, peon. It's really not that difficult."

By the time Mike and Eric came back with a grumpy looking Edward, now in a get up that was closer to a burlap sack than not, Jasper and Alice, the couple who played Bella's closest advisors, had arrived in her tent.

"What's this? Have you acquired a nubile young slave boy?" Alice stepped over to him. She was five foot nothing, but Edward leaned away from her when she got in his personal space. "Hmm. He is obviously not of good breeding."

"He'll do," Bella said, waving a hand. "Peon." She pointed to Mike. "Instruct this one on the rules of the house so he will not embarrass us. This is a very important gathering."

Mike stood before Edward. "My queen intends to entertain the Chief of the wild tribe of warriors, the Serigala tribe, Djin'yan and his party this day."

"Which I have told Her Majesty is a bad idea," Jasper said.

Mike paid no attention to Jasper but continued his instruction to a bemused looking Edward. "You will follow the orders of the queen, her lieutenants Isli Pyrosi and Iasus Spereth," he gestured to Alice and Jasper, "and the guests to the letter. You will not speak unless spoken to."

"Christ. You people are a freak show, you know that?" Edward said.

"We have stocks, peon," Bella said. She could barely keep her laughter at bay. "This is your last warning. Quiet, lest you get shoved in one to be made an example of."

The look in his eyes was a challenge. You wouldn't dare. He opened his mouth.

Bella sat up straight and tilted her head at him. Try me.

Edward closed his mouth, and Bella smirked.

~0~

"My lady." Jasper came into her tent with three others behind him. "I have returned with your esteemed guests. May I present Chief Dingly Dan, leader of the Serigala tribe, and his two men, Dick-Us and Fuck-Us."

Jacob Black shook his head. They were all shirtless, their chests and arms painted with symbolic symbols in an approximation of tattoos. Jacob's long hair was braided and fell halfway down his back. Bella resisted the urge to snicker. Someone watched too much Game of Thrones and considered himself a Khal.

He stepped forward. "Queen Kalina of the kingdom of Iapx. My name is Djin'yan. My men are called Vilkas and Farkas." He raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

"My apologies, Chief Yin Yang," Jasper said.

Bella managed to temper her smile as she extended a hand toward Jacob for him to kiss. He looked at it, looked back at her, and a smile crawled up the right side of his face. He stepped back purposefully and looked her up and down, and then looked around the room. "You have introduced your men, but who are these others." He gestured at Mike, Eric, and Edward.

Edward was watching with a look that was half bemusement, half complete disbelief. She made a subtle gesture and Mike smacked Edward's arm, gesturing that he should bow his head. Bella looked back to Jacob. "They are nothing."

"You said you would only have two with you."

"And so I do. They are servants, no more." She tilted her head. "They are spoils, former elites of kingdoms I have conquered. Kingdoms that were easily stronger than your tribe. Once they were served by legions of slaves. Now they empty my chamberpot." Her point made, Bella smiled and swept her hand wide. "Please sit." She snapped at the peons. "Serve our guests."

There was some bustle as the three served wine (grape juice) and cheese (cheese).

"I must say, I'm surprised you've invited me to your private chambers. Do you not worry people think ill of you?" Jacob asked.

"My people know I have better taste than to consort with you. I care not one iota about what your people think." Bella waved a hand. "Let us speak plainly. These skirmishes you've initiated must stop. Your father and I kept out of each other's way. I was hoping we could come to some agreement."

"Mayhap." He looked her over, his lips coming up in a leer. "Mayhap an arrangement could be made by joining my tribe with your kingdom. You are quite becoming for being so pale. That is the way of your people, is it not? You broker peace through the potential of a shared lineage?"

Bella laughed. "You wish to be my king?"

Jacob put his hand on hers. "You think highly of yourself. I have no wish to be the ruler of your people." The look on his face suggested the idea disgusted him. Pale faces. Ew. He leaned forward. "However, I can be coaxed into peace in other ways."

Bella pulled her hand back, but he gripped her wrist to keep her pinned. "Don't be so quick to dismiss me, Highness."

"Let me go, or you will find yourself sans a hand, Chief," she said through gritted teeth.

Over Jacob's shoulder, Bella saw a curious sight. Edward had taken a single step forward. He looked pissed. She held her hand out to stop his forward motion.

Jacob's grin widened. He took a deep breath and then he shouted something in a language Bella didn't understand.

Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N: I've been told Peonward sounds too dirty. Hmm. Many thanks to Songster.

SO! How are we feeling about all things LARP?


	3. Chapter 3

AN. Big hugs to everyone who's come on this journey with us! Glad you're enjoying it. Now let's see how Edward is handling this surprise.

* * *

This was the most bizarre day of Edward's life. First he had been woken at six in the morning by a phone call from Bella telling him to met her at an address that had turned out to be a clearing in a forest. There was tons of people there, setting up tents, carrying large boxes and chests, and they were dressed so weird. There was some in bright robes, others in long flowing dresses, and, best of all, plenty of people in armor, knight in shining armor type armor. The next thing Edward knew he was playing a slave emptying a chamber pot full of what his fellow peons assured him was just lemonade while watching Bella play a queen, a kickass queen. He had pinched himself several times to make sure he hadn't been dreaming.

Now the negotiations had broken down between Bella, erm Queen Kalina, and the half naked douche who was far too handsy for Edward's liking. Dingy Dong had shouted something and suddenly there were swinging swords and people throwing little bean bags while screaming nonsense words. There was yelling and what sounded like wooden swords clashing against each other coming from outside. It must have been some kind of ambush. He had no idea what they were fighting for and it all seemed very ridiculous to him.

Edward could do little more than stare in shock from his position crouching under a camping table. He was most certainly not cowing under it.

Having never done any research on live action role playing, Edward had always assumed it was like when he and his brother had played knights as kids, only with full grown adults who had nothing better to do on a weekend. It wasn't as though they were going to get laid.

Edward was forced to be impressed now that he was here. They certainly took this seriously. They had big tents, armor, makeup, weapons, and rules. Mike and Eric had been quick to explain all this to him earlier, but it didn't really sink in until people started talking about battles and kingdoms with a straight face. As he watched each side fight, he realized this was more than just a game to them. Whatever it was they were fighting for they believed it. He found himself just a little jealous. He wanted something to fight for.

Still, the fact remained that he was an outsider and had no idea what was going on here. He needed to find Bella, fast, before someone captured him and he really got in trouble. Scanning through the sea of legs in front of him, he managed to find Bella in the back corner of the tent. Her back was to the canvas and in front of her was the idiot Chief, Dingle Berry or something. Edward hadn't liked the way he had looked at Bella.

The two rulers were locked in a fight. Edward watched in awe as Bella, who seemed so peaceful and meek at work, swung her short sword at the burley, half naked man. The blow was intercepted by Dingle Balls' own sword, but Bella had gained a couple of inches of ground. He could only stare for a few minutes at this woman who he thought had known. He realized that he hardly knew her at all.

This also brought the realization he was cowering under a camping table and that wouldn't do at all. His ticket out of here was Bella, and that meant that he wasn't to let her out of his sights in this mess. He also didn't like that douche one bit but he had no idea why.

Steeling his resolve, Edward began looking for a way through the fighting. He soon discovered that was useless. Instead he was going to have to go through it. Just before he was about to run he gripped the handle of a discarded sword. He realized belatedly that peons were probably not supposed to have weapons, but he also didn't care. He was not going into that mess without it.

Quickly counting to three, he stood up and raced to the other side of the tent. He dodged flying beanbags and swinging foam swords. He almost wanted to roll his eyes. What were these people thinking? This was insane. You were supposed to give all this stuff up when you became an adult. Still, he had to admit these people were having fun.

After almost being hit over the head by a pretend broadsword and then getting grape juice splashed across his front, Edward made it to the other side of the tent and was only inches away from Bella. She was being forced back slowly and Edward didn't like that. He did like the excited smirk in on her face, however. That was sexy.

With a sudden burst of courage singing through his veins, Edward raised the fake sword and hit the back of the chief's head. Jacob gave a startled cry and fell to his knees. "What the fuck? Not cool man."

Bella sighed, clearly annoyed, and Edward felt his heart stop. He had been trying to impress her. What did it take with this girl? "I'm sorry, Chief Djin'yan, for my slave's clear breach of protocol. In return I will give you a five a minute head start since we were clearly about to overrun your forces."

"Normally I would argue, but I cannot with such a gracious offer." Jacob pulled his upset group from the tent and Edward felt a sense a pride. He had gotten them to leave. Not bad for a day's work.

It was crushed when he felt a dull whack against the side of his head. "What the fu…"

"Silence, peon!" Bella had hit him her dagger and Edward stared once again in shock. "What the hell were you thinking? I could have captured him and now I've had to let him go."

"Um, yeah, he was pushing you back, Bel-" Edward stopped under her murderous glare. "Queen. I did you a favor."

"It was a ploy, you blockhead. The deaths of main characters have to be scripted. Where did you even get a sword? Give me that."

"Hey, I saved you."

"You hit someone in the back of the head. That's against the rules. You could have hurt him."

"It's wrapped in foam. It's not going to hurt anyone. Besides you gotta admit, I had some good moves."

He tested his luck and winked at her. She tried to keep a straight face but the corners of her lips turned up. "Oh, silence, peon."

"Um, Your Majesty?" Jasper's head poked through the tent flap. "They've turned around and are attacking us from the rear."

Bella barked out a few orders and rushed to join Jasper. At the last minute she turned to face Edward who shrugged, as if to say, "Aw come on, what can it hurt?"

She shook her head and held out the hilt of the sword she had taken from him. "Come on, peon, I always need an extra arm."

Edward grinned, grabbed the blade, and raced out into the melee beside her.

* * *

AN. Oh, dear, poor peonward. What do we think?

Many thanks to Barburella!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'll have you know this is the first and likely only chapter of Twilight fanfic I have written whilst actually in Forks. Seems like I should be writing a Forks based fanfic, eh? Ah well. - LK

Oh, general note. In some LARPs, you throw a bean bag when you cast a spell. This is to see if someone is hit by it. Heheh So, to answer a frequently asked question, yes, people actually do this. Neener.

* * *

Bella was not oblivious to the fact Edward Cullen was attractive. The problem with him was that Edward Cullen knew he was attractive. She couldn't say that she blamed him for using his considerable charm. If you could grease a few wheels, why wouldn't you? As far as Bella saw, Edward was more amusing than annoying or dangerous. He had never taken advantage of his, well, advantage. He had never struck Bella as skeevy. Still, the idea of throwing him into the situation she had was just too good.

She couldn't not be impressed by the way he rolled with the punches. He hadn't protested too hard at being made subservient. Then when everything got complicated, he jumped right in, earning him newbie status with everyone else but points from her for not being a spoilsport.

Then there had been the end of the game. Bella's team and Jacob's team ended up gathered in a field, skirmishing. Edward had been a paradox. He stuck to her side like a little boy in need of protection, but it seemed to disturb him when anyone tried to hit her with anything, spell or foam sword. More than once, he'd batted away a beanbag meant to be a spell and the whole gathered group had stopped to yell at him.

When they won, when Bella had big, burly Chief Jacob on his knees and she declared victory, a whoop had gone up through the crowd. Edward grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

That Monday at work, Bella found herself replaying the moment. When he'd put her down, she was pressed up against his body. His face was so close. His cheeks were pink with excitement. His grin was broad and stunning. Seconds passed, and Bella forgot to step away from him, but he also forgot to step away from her. His eyes darted down to her lips.

"What did you do to Edward Cullen?"

"What?" Bella sat up so fast, she knocked over her coffee cup. She scrambled to save her laptop.

"Jeez, Bella." Her co-worker, Jessica Stanley, darted over into the nearby breakroom to grab the paper towels. Together, they mopped up the mess.

"Thanks. What were you talking about?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen. Do not pretend not to know what I mean." She peered over her shoulder and back at Bella. "He's been staring at you all day," she said in a whisper.

Bella ducked her head. "You're full of crap."

"I'm not. Seriously. Did something happen?"

Oh, sure. I made him my little slave boy. I thought about having him feed me peeled grapes, but then I got distracted fighting half naked wolf boys. He tried to kill them with foam swords. "No. Nothing happened."

"Then why is he staring at you all of a sudden? He doesn't look at anyone. Not like that."

"Hey, what is this? A work party and no one invited me?" Edward leaned into her cubicle with his usual winning smile. He winked at Jessica who, of course, giggled.

Bella rolled her eyes so hard they about fell out of her head. She wondered how fast he would lose his ability to charm anyone if they'd seen him dressed as he had been that weekend, bowing and serving and running from the big nasty boys and girls shouting spells at him.

"What's so funny, Swan?"

Your face, but don't worry. Looks aren't everything. Bella didn't say it out loud, of course. Workplace decorum was always something of a problem for her. More than once, she'd said the wrong thing to the wrong person. It was far more trouble than it was worth. "Why would you think anything's funny?"

"You're smirking."

Bella forced the curl of her lip down. "Was I? How strange."

He studied her for a long moment, and Bella had to fight to keep a straight face. He made her want to smile. "Well, anyway. I came to see if you wanted to get some lunch, Bella." He glanced at Jessica and back. "There's a project I wanted to talk to you about."

Wow, Jessica mouthed over his shoulder. Edward looked over his shoulder.

Though a spark of warmth had kindled in her chest at Edward's words, she kept her expression bored. "Sure, Edward. I don't have anything better to do."

~0~

"So you abandoned me Saturday. What's up with that?" Edward asked as soon as they were in the car together.

"I'm sorry. I had Queenly things to do. I assumed you were a big boy and could find your way home again."

"What queenly things?"

"You really want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

They got out of the car and settled in a booth before Bella explained. "Okay. Well, the whole LARP thing? It might have seemed random to you, and it is, to an extent, but the main storylines are carefully scripted."

"Which is why I couldn't kill the big, chief guy." He stroked his chin. "So can anyone die?"

"Sure. Anyone can die. For main characters it has to be a brought up as a possibility, but for everyone else, yeah."

"Then what happens?"

"Depends. If someone with the correct magical ability gets to you in time, you can get resurrected. If you have the right magical ability, you can do things after you die. Sometimes it means you're out of the game until you can reroll."

"Reroll?"

"Come back in as a brand new character."

Edward bowed his head. His shoulders shook with laughter.

"What?" Bella asked.

He looked up from under long eyelashes, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "You are looking at me,talking about resurrections and magical abilities with a straight face. It's surreal. We played like this when we were kids, but everyone is so serious about this."

Annoyance replaced the warmth Bella had felt previously. She crossed her arms. "Look, this isn't complicated. You toss a football around with your friends when you're a kid. That's kids stuff, but when you grow up there's rules and teams and people make millions of dollars running around playing with balls. What's the difference? Yeah, our make believe has rules just like your football games have rules. We have a good time. Why is that such an issue for some people."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Edward held up his hands. "Slow your roll, Your Highness. And thanks for the stereotype. For the record, I don't like sports. Well, I like baseball but only playing." He shook his head. "Anyway. Tell me more. So you knew what was going to happen? Like you knew you were going to win?"

"Of course not. Where's the fun in that?" She studied him for a moment, trying to gauge if he was really interested or if she had made another misstep. Were her extra curricular activities going to end up as water cooler fodder? Should that bother her? Bella didn't really care if anyone knew what she did with her spare time, but she wondered if she should. Things she had considered innocuous had come back to bite her in the ass before.

He reached out and touched her arm. "I'm honestly curious."

She softened ever so slightly and reminded herself that if he tried to make her look the fool, Mike had assured her he had taken a covert cell phone picture of Edward in peon gear. "We decide the basic setup of every scene. So for the last session, I had already extended an invitation to Jacob to meet on my turf. Neither of us could die, but beyond that, it was pretty open. He could have captured me. He could have agreed to a treaty so we could work together. He could have worked some magic on me."

Edward's eyebrow quirked. "Sessions, scenes, and working magic." He leaned forward across the table. "Now that sounds a little kinky, Swan. That's the kind of roleplay I can get into."

Bella opened her mouth to respond, but her words tangled in her mouth. She stuttered and stumbled and eventually choked. The smug bastard laughed and pushed her water toward her.

"Godammit, Edward." Bella scowled at him. Her cheeks were flame hot. "That is not workplace appropriate conversation. Fuck. I should report you for sexual harassment."

"You made me your slave."

"On the weekend. In broad daylight. With all your clothes on. It had nothing to do with sex."

Edward looked amused. "I apologize. You're right. That was out of line." He sat back as their food came. "So when do we do it again?" he asked when the waiter was gone.

"What? Sexual harassment? Never."

"No. I mean when's the next game."

"What do you care? You're not invited."

"What?"

"That was a one time thing, Edward. I thought it would be funny. I thought you would pitch a fit, but you were actually really cool about it. You're off the hook, bucko. Besides, next session is way too important. I can't be babysitting your newbie ass."

Bella felt a little bad when hurt flashed across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Now how is our dear peonward going to handle rejection?

* * *

Chapter 5

"Look, Em, I'm sorry, but I've got plans. I'll catch you tomorrow."

Emmett snickered on the other end of the line while Edward went through everything he needed for the day. He'd only had a two days to prepare, and he know he would likely be laughed out of the game, but it was worth a try. If only he could convince his brother he just had other plans and that's why they couldn't hang out. "It's a girl, gotta be. Wittle Eddie's got a girl."

"I don't have a girl, and for your information, I can get any girl I want." Although Edward was less than convinced of that at the moment. "For that matter, when was the last time you got laid, huh?"

"Please, I'm good with the ladies. Now where are you going?"

"I'm not telling you, Emmett."

"This girl must have you doing something weird."

"It's not a girl, it's nothing weird. Now will you hang up so I can get on with my day?"

"I'll get it out of you, Edward. I always get an answer."

"Well, you're not getting this one. Goodbye, Emmett."

Sometimes, in the war between brothers, ignoring was the only way to win.

Edward's stomach churned as he drove. The website had said it was open for anyone to join, but he also wondered if Bella wouldn't put her foot down. He could understand not wanting her work life and play life blending together, but he wanted to get to know her. Or at least try to. He suspected no one really knew Bella.

By the time he pulled the car back into the field, the butterflies in his stomach were back under control. He was Edward Cullen. One LARP game and its fiery Queen was not going to scare him off.

"Oh, the peon's back. Got the taste for it did you?"

Edward remembered the little black haired woman as one of Bella's advisors, but had trouble remembering her name. "Alice, right?"

"Alice is my real name. You can call me Isli Pyrosi. You're Edward?"

Edward flashed her a smile although he was really not trying to flirt. He also knew that he needed friends here if he was going to get close to Bella. Alice, or Isli, was a good place to start. "That's me. Are you the welcoming party?"

"Not normally, but you're special." She smirked and started walking away. Edward jogged to catch up. "Don't let that go to your head. Bella has warned me about you."

"All good things?"

"Um, sure, good things." Alice's eyes roved him up and down before nodding satisfyingly.

Edward smirked. "Are you checking me out?"

"Oh ye Gods. No, I'm not checking you out. Bella is right, you are full of yourself."

"Bella said that?"

"Ok, you need to listen." Alice spun around and stopped right in front of him. "Bella is not going to throw you out. That's not her style, but if you're just here to goof and tease everyone, then trust me, someone will make sure you leave. We take care of each other here. Now, I like you, and I think you're good for Bella, god knows she needs someone, but you can't be acting all macho sport-fanatic man here."

"That is the second time this week someone has accused me of fitting a sports stereotype. That's really more my brother's thing."

"Ok, whatever, just hear me out. Bella is not going to be interested in this thing you sell to the world. What she will like is you taking a genuine interest in something she likes, not because she likes it but because you like it. You can't do this just to get close her. If that's the reason, you should get back in your car and drive away."

"I had fun last week, ok. It might have been against my will, but yeah, it was different and weird and fun."

Alice studied him closely and Edward fought the urge to squirm under her gaze. Her blue eyes were piercing and sharp. He felt like she knew more than she let on.

Finally she nodded. "Fine, I believe you and I'll help you. Just don't accuse me of checking you out again. Jasper and I are together and, while he's not the the jealous type, he could still kick your ass in a duel."

Edward nodded. He could still remember Mike's number one rule from last week, "Get on no one's bad side."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I'm not just the spellmaster, I'm the webmaster too. When I saw your name on the registration form I knew what was going on."

"Does Bella know I'm coming?"

"No. I thought it might be better if she didn't know." Alice winked and her voice changed. It became deep and infused with with a layer of mystery. Edward figured it was her Isli persona voice. "Here's the deal, because you've played before and your character hasn't died, you have to go back to that character. Which means you're a peon. Congratulations."

"Seriously? I want to be a druid. I'm thinking for the name, Allanon."

"For the God's sake you cannot rip off Terry Brooks."

"What about Dresden?"

"Holy Hades, Jim Butcher? You're a closet fantasy nerd, aren't you?"

Edward felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Maybe a little. Please don't tell my brother."

Alice cackled like a little witch. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Here's the deal, if you can prove yourself worthy of it, Queen Kalina will grant you proper status as part of the kingdom, which means you get a name and a character and all that."

"And how do I do that?"

"Easy. Impress the queen."

Edward was feeling pretty good when Alice led him into Queen Kalina's tent. Bella looked shocked to see him there but she quickly covered. Edward wasn't worried. If there was one thing he knew how to do it was impress.

He went about the duties of a peon without one complaint because he knew Queen Kalina would like that. He poured ale (root beer) and cleaned lemonade out of chamber pots. He bristled when Chief Ding Dong, who was tied up in Bella's tent, continued to flirt with Bella. Edward glared and seethed silently the whole time. He hated that guy and couldn't have been happier when Ding Dong's people finally worked out a plan to get his release. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't help childishly sticking his tongue out at the chief when he walked out.

It was late, and Edward was tired, and the tent was empty but for himself and Bella when she finally spoke to him. "Peon, bring me some grapes."

Dutifully, like a good little servant, he brought the fake silver platter to the Queen seated on her throne. He's watched enough during the day to learn to take a knee before her while she picked which grape to eat. He could have sworn that her lips turned up in a quick smirk before she ordered, "Feed me, peon."

Edward swallowed thickly. Feed her? Like a Greek slave? He didn't know whether to be terrified or turned on. He glanced back up to her lips, plump and red, to discover her smirking again. There was a curve to her eyebrow and a challenging gleam in her eye. Edward smirked back. Challenge accepted.

Taking more time than really needed, he selected a large, green grape and without a wobble or shake raised it to Bella's lips. He was even calm and composed while she looked at him with a sexy spark in her endless chocolate brown eyes. Yes, he was fantasizing about kissing the smirk off of her lips, but he managed to keep it all off of his face.

Then the lips he had been fantasizing about wrapped around the offered grape and his fingers in the process. He froze in shock. Her warm, soft lips against his skin sent fire shooting through his arm and down his spine. There were hundred thoughts racing through his mind and they all involved him and Bella in compromising positions on that throne. Where was all this coming from?

Bella pulled away with a smirk and a low, exaggerated moan. "Um, very good, peon. You may leave now."

Edward wanted to give her a sharp comeback, but there was nothing. As he walked away in silence he was forced to admit, Bella had won that round.

* * *

Maybe Edward will win one of these days? Right?

Many thanks to Barburella!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Annnd back to the real world. Nothing fun ever happens in the real world, right?

* * *

When her boss was droning on and on in front of her, Bella amused herself by imagining casting a silencing spell on him. She wanted to see the look on his face when he opened his mouth but no words came out. She wanted to see the panic, his silent screams.

Good times.

"...and I need that done by Friday, okay, Isabella?"

"Sure, Mr. Greene. Can do."

"Great."

Bella let her smile fall as her boss walked away. She knitted her brows and mimed taking her daggers out of her belt. She lined up her shot and flicked her wrist.

Of course, nothing happened. Her shoulders slumped as she turned back to her computer to look at the projects.

Bella jumped when someone, Edward, threw himself down in the chair facing her, reserved for the handful of clients she had to entertain every year. "Okay," he said without so much as a good morning. "I can't take it anymore." He placed a fresh from Starbucks cup of coffee in front of her and raised his own to his lips.

"Um. Hi?"

He looked at her. "I have to ask you a question."

"I don't do anal. At least not on the first date." Bella regretted it the minute she said it. That was definitely not workplace appropriate. Then again the spit take Edward did was pretty hilarious. She helpfully pounded on his back.

"Dammit, Swan. Weren't you just getting all over me about sexual harassment last week?"

"If I were the one getting all over you, I… oh, never mind. What did you need to ask?"

His lips crinkled as the last of his coughs subsided. "You just let Mr. Greene give you yet another meaningless project. On top of all the work you already have."

"That's not a question, Cullen."

He leaned forward, his hands folded on her desk. "I've seen you command an army, Bella. With that kind of charisma, I don't understand why you aren't at least a supervisor here. Why would you choose to be the peon when you could be the queen?"

Bella stared at him, shocked into silence. It was the nicest thing anyone had said to her in a very long time, first of all, and coming from Edward Cullen, she didn't know what to think.

He rapped on the desk. "No. Wait. Don't answer that. Well. Do answer that, but not right now." He huffed and bowed his head. After he took a deep breath, he looked up. "Let's try that again. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Are you… Are you asking me on a date? A getting to know you date?"

He pressed his lips together, fighting a smile. "Well, unless you're going to suggest skipping right to that anal date."

Bella groaned and hid her face behind her hands. "Oh, God." She shook off her embarrassment and looked him right in the eye. "You've never dated anyone in the office."

"Uh, no. I haven't." He tilted his head. "How do you know that?"

"It's popular gossip."

"Is it? Hmm. But you haven't answered me."

"I'm trying to figure out what your game is."

"I'm not playing any game."

"That's what you do, Edward. You're always playing a game."

For the second time in their acquaintance, hurt flickered across his face for a brief moment before he smiled again. "I guess I can understand why you think that. Here's the easy answer to your question. I haven't asked anyone else here on a date because I've never been interested in anyone else."

His eyes had her pinned in place. Bella forgot how to breathe. Her lungs burned, but she couldn't fill them. Starved of oxygen, her brain had no control over her mouth. "But… why?"

"Why haven't I been interested in anyone else or why am I interested in you?" He waved his hand. "Either way, the answer's simple. You fascinate me."

"Because I dress up like a queen and play pretend on the weekend?"

He tilted his head. "Damn, Bella. You are so suspicious. I promise this is no plot." He grinned and leaned close so he could speak low in her ear. "I'm not some spy from Chief Dingleberry's camp sent to spy on you for your super secret battle strategy."

Again, Bella's cheeks flamed. She had time to process the fact he smelled amazing before she gave him a small shove. "I know that, idjit. Have you learned nothing? You know major plot lines have to be agreed upon. I'm just trying to figure out how this part of you works."

"Same old Edward." He studied her for a moment before he pressed on. "Look, if you're not interested-"

"I didn't say I wasn't interested." Bella was very fucking interested for many reasons not the least of which was she hated to leave a puzzle unsolved.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?"

"You wish."

"I don't, actually. I'm trying to ask you on a date here, and dealing with a jealous significant other isn't the kind of date I had in mind."

"What kind of date did you have in mind that would be impeded by a jealous boy or girlfriend?"

"Have you not been on a date before? I know I joked around about your kind before, but-"

"My kind?"

"Yes. You game-playing nerds who are stereotypically destined to be forty-year-old virgins still living in their momma's basement."

"I am not a virgin. And my mother lives in Florida. You-"

"Bella!" He was laughing, his hands held out. "I'm giving you crap. Man, I have to tell you, it's kind of a relief to be on this side of the line for once with you."

"What line?"

"Where I'm not the one all flustered."

"I'm not flustered."

"Sure, okay." He leaned in again, and Bella's body went rigid. His nearness affected her. He could see it.

"Dammit." She rolled her chair back a few paces. "That's not going to work on me."

"Well, how about this. I figured out one thing these last two weekends. I was wrong about you. Very wrong." He raised his hand and Bella froze as his fingers skimmed her cheek. The color of his eyes seemed to darken, or maybe it was just that he was so close. She could feel his breath hot against her skin. "I think, if you look over the conversation, maybe you've misjudged me too. I want to get to know you. I want half the chance because I'm intrigued." His eyes darted down to her lips and back up. "And attracted, which is why I'm asking you to dinner and not lunch."

Bella swallowed hard. She was having trouble thinking around the urge to reach out and pull him those final few inches to her. The impulse was so strong, she dug her nails into the upholstery of her chair. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, okay. I have nothing better to do."

His eyes sparked with genuine happiness and his grin deepened. "Tonight?"

She started. "A Monday night? People usually wait for Friday, don't they?"

He reached out again, this time twisting a tendril of her hair around his finger before he let it go. His eyes flicked up to her again. "Well, that's the first thing you'll get to know about me." He stood. "You already know I'm used to getting my way. I'm very impatient when I want something."

Despite the fact her throat was dry and her head still spinning, Bella pushed to her feet. Their faces were inches from each other. "Well, in that case. Tomorrow."

He blinked and then laughed. "Tomorrow then."

Then he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Idk about you but I think Edward might have won that round? What do you think?

Many thanks to barburella and songster!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Your reviews make us giggle so much. They are fantastic. Alright, let's see what Edward has in store for Bella.

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward gave Bella an address the next day at work and told her that he would meet her there at seven o'clock. He also told her not to google it and spoil the surprise. Fair was fair after all.

He tapped out a beat on the steering wheel and waited for Bella to show up. It was still a little early, but he was nervous. He wanted to Bella to have fun and had done everything he could think of to make her comfortable.

Nervousness was strange to Edward. He was normally the master of his element on a date: smooth, charming, and impeccable. Most of his dates were blind dates from his sister-in-law, so he knew nothing about them. He knew how to listen and make a girl comfortable. As it turned out, that was usually all it took to seal the deal, if both parties were interested.

It was different with Bella. He knew enough about her to know what she might enjoy, but he wasn't thinking about sealing the deal. He just wanted to know more. He was already more enthralled with her than he could remember being with anyone.

He saw Bella's car pull up in front of the building and rushed to open the door for her. He caught the edge of her smirk as he helped her out. "Careful, Edward. If I hadn't known better, I might have thought you were someone coming to rob me."

"Is that a subtle dig about the part of town I've brought to you?"

"Subtle? I didn't mean for it to be."

He couldn't help smiling. Bella giggled and turned to the greystone building. "What is this, anyway?"

"It's an arcade." Edward couldn't helping grinning proudly as he held the door open for her. "I think its the only one left in existence, but I thought you would like it. What do you think?"

He stared nervously at Bella as she took in the dim, dingy room filled with row after row of pinball machines, car racing games, shooters, and old Atari games. He wasn't quite sure what she thought of it until her face lit up in a way that he had only seen on the dewy field where she was a queen. "Oh my god, they have the Lord of the Rings pinball machine! Do you realize how rare that is?"

"Um, no? Is it?"

"Such a newb." She laughed again. "Do we need quarters or tokens?"

"So, you like it?"

"Oh my fucking god yes! It's an arcade. Now come on. I wanna play."

Edward wasn't sure how long they spent bouncing from game to game. Mostly they played the two player games where Bella beat Edward the majority of the time. He didn't mind. He liked watching the the competitive spark in her eyes.

He was greatly aware of how close they had to stand in order to both see the screen on Police Academy. Everytime Edward felt Bella brush against his side he felt a shiver down his spine. If Bella was affected then she didn't show it, but she did move on to the racers soon after.

Edward didn't enjoy those so much because he couldn't see her from the hard plastic seat. After a couple of races, he guided her back over to pinball machines.

There he learned something new about Bella. The girl was a marvel with pinball machines. She tied back her hair, started up one of the machines, and he could only watch in awe as she bounced the ball across the case. The flippers seemed almost to be guided by magic rather than the press of ancient, worn down buttons. Bella bounced on her toes, and her dark eyes roved quickly up and down the case, chasing the ball.

Edward watched as a tendril of hair slipped out of her improvised bun. The dark wave cascaded against the slim column of her throat. He wanted to brush away the hair and then trace a line from earlobe to her collarbone with his nose.

He was so caught up in his fantasy that he lost track of the real Bella. He didn't see her until she was right in front of him giving him a high five. Edward was able to recover in time to accept it and he couldn't help keeping her hand in his for just a moment after. She pulled away quickly, but he didn't miss the light blush that colored her cheeks.

"How did you become a pinball wizard?" He steered her toward the concessions booth and brought them both food before settling on a plastic table and bench.

Bella shrugged. "I grew up in this tiny town in Washington. There was nothing to do but the arcade in town. Pinball is pretty solitary, so that's what I ended up playing. It's nice to know I still got it."

"Solitary? Come on, you can't tell me that you weren't the queen of your high school, Your Highness."

"No, I really wasn't. I spent most of my time in the library. I mean, I had couple friends, but no one I was really close with."

"Seriously? So then when did the whole, kick ass, snarky Bella come about?"

"I got tired of having to keep my nose down. I have a lot more fun this way."

Bella winked and Edward swallowed thickly. The air between them seemed to buzz with attraction. Edward wished he could read her mind. Was she impressed? Excited? Bored out of her mind? Since seeing the many sides of Bella, she had become increasingly hard for him to read.

They were silent while eating until Bella , taking a bite of nacho, got a spot of cheese on her chin. Edward tried to point out where it had fallen, but she kept missing. Without even thinking Edward leaned over the table and used his finger to capture the stray droplet. His skin sparked when he touched her. He shivered and almost jumped back.

Her endless chocolate brown eyes and his bright green met for what felt like forever. All night, his chest had been tight, but now he felt like he could hardly breathe. There was warmth in her gaze and uncertainty. The uncertainty was new. Even at work, where she was much more subdued, she was always certain of her course. This new uncertainty was enough to have him worried. He was struck by the urge to pull her toward him, wrap her in his arms, and soothe away any worry that she might have. He wanted her to be happy. It was that simple and it scared him, because how did you keep someone happy?

Bella looked away to the games behind him, the food on the table, her fingernails, the ceiling. She looked anywhere but at Edward.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I mean, I'd hoped you were having a good time, and I didn't mean to screw it up."

"You're cute when you're tongue tied."

"Well, thanks, but I was being serious."

"Edward," she sighed. "I just don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"About you. I mean, this is fantastic. An arcade, and nachos, hot dogs? That was smart you must have known I would like it, but I look at you and still see the boy from work who likes to play games. I don't play those kind of games, not even for you."

Edward sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He had never been ashamed of his past. He knew how to be charming, and used it when it suited him. He hadn't seen the harm in it, but he could see how it seemed insincere. "I know. I know. I could say I'm not playing a game but I don't think you'd believe me."

She shook her head but still graced him a smile none the less.

"Okay, what about this. Let me prove it. I'll prove I want to know you and not just get in your bed. I go home every weekend. My mom makes a mean pot roast. Come with me, just as my friend. No obligations, no promises or anything. Just as my friend."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're interesting. I can't figure you out. One minute you're this super strong, in control of everything woman, and the next you're quiet, and shy, and take everyones crap. I don't like it."

Edward knew he was in trouble when Bella's eyebrow arched over her forehead. Emmett called them bitch brows. "You don't like what? The way I am? If that's the case then I'm done because I'm not changing for you."

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that I don't like people piling on to you. You deserve better."

"Oh." Bella was quiet and blushed the prettiest red Edward had ever seen. "Dinner, with your family, just friends?"

"Just friends. And I promise I'll try to rein Emmett in."

They laughed and Edward breathed deeply for the first time that night. It wasn't quite what he had planned, but he could do friends.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: What's going to happen at dinner?! Beats me. I meant to get to it, but Edward distracted me.

* * *

On Wednesday and Thursday, there was coffee waiting on her desk when she got into work. She caught him in the act on Friday.

"Are you sure you're trying to be just friends?" she asked.

He flashed an impish grin. "No. I'm not sure." He tilted his head and leaned in a few inches closer to her. "I don't know what I'm doing with you, Bella."

She hummed and brought her coffee to her lips to hide her smile. "I have another question."

"Okay."

"On Tuesday you said you didn't like people taking advantage of me?"

"Yeah."

"You know… you tried to take advantage of me."

His grin turned rueful, and he looked down, tracing his finger around one of the fast food toys she had decorating her desk. "I can't apologize for that."

"No?"

"No." He looked up from under his eyelashes. "If I hadn't… I could have missed these last couple of weeks with you."

The wistful seriousness of his words took Bella by surprise. She found herself stunned, frozen in his stare. She almost missed it when he started speaking again.

"But on that note, why am I the only one you didn't let get away with it?" he asked. Again he leaned in, dropping the tone of his voice so he was whispering in her ear. "It was because you wanted to see me on my knees, wasn't it?"

She gave him a playful shove. "Dammit, Edward. Didn't they make you watch that video when you started here?"

"You're surprisingly by the book at work, you know that?"

"And that, my peon, is the answer to your question. You're right about me. I don't let people walk all over me. The people you see overloading me on work are all above my paygrade. You, sir. You are not. This is my job. They tell me to jump, I'm going to ask how high. And before you go there, it's very nice you think I could have better. I do know that. What you don't get is that I don't want better. I want to do what I'm told and collect a paycheck that lets me do what I want to do with my life. And before you tell me I should want more from my work, I-"

He raised his hand and pressed a finger against her lips. She stopped talking instantly. When had he gotten so close? "I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. I get it. I think the idea you do something you love for work is nice, but it's not always realistic. Choose your battles, right?"

She smiled and darted her tongue out to lick his finger. He yanked his hand away. "Right. That's exactly right," she said.

~0~

It was the last LARP game of the season. As it turned out, Edward had a prior obligation that would keep him away from the field. He'd been disappointed even though Bella told him the peons would have little to do, seeing as the session would consist of a battle and he had no weapons or magic.

"I wanted to see you take down Lieutenant Dan," he said. Bella tried to ignore how adorable his pout was.

"Djin'yan?"

"I said that."

"You know, it's entirely possible he's going to win."

"Pfffft."

"What are you smiling about?"

Bella jumped a little when Alice's voice broke her reverie. "I, um… Nothing. Just excited."

Her friend eyed her. "Uh huh."

"What?"

"You were thinking of him."

"Who?"

"Don't give me that." Alice hoisted her staff and tapped its crystal ball lightly against Bella's head. "I'm a seer. I know all."

"I left the peon in the other realm, Isli."

Alice's face brightened. "See? Did I say anything about the peon? I knew it." She did a little victory dance.

"Whoa. What's going on in here?" Jasper asked, coming into their tent.

"Her majesty fell in love with a servant!" Alice cocked her head. "I feel like that's a familiar plot."

"Alice, will you shut up? I'm not in love with him. I'm in friendship with him. That's all."

"Let's consult the crystal ball." She moved her hand over her staff. "All signs point to bang the peon, Bella."

"You know I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You don't do just for fun."

"Bella, not for nothing, but that guy is really into you," Jasper said. "I mean, assuming we're not talking about Peon Mike here. He's into you, too, but no. Just no."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Why do you think that? About Edward, I mean."

"He had the charm turned up to warp factor seven last week, showing up when you'd let him off the hook."

Bella took her daggers from her belt and began to twirl them. "See, but that's the thing. I don't want him to charm me. If he has something I want, I want it to be him, not some charming mask."

Jasper chuckled and draped an arm over his girlfriend, pulling her close. "That's the thing, sweetheart. You dress up and play queen, and that's a mask too, isn't it? But it's also part of you. You are this persona. He is his charming persona as much as he's everything else he is. Read between the lines, and see if you like what he's not saying."

"That's cryptic. And poetic."

"Very bard, right?" Alice rested her head against his chest. "He makes you smile, Bella. That's not nothing."

"Yeah, well." Bella slipped her daggers back into their sheaths. "Enough of this. We've a war to win. Romance is for peasants. Now you two. Your allegiance is first to me. I will not have you break rank if your beloved should fall. Is that understood?"

To their credit, they untangled themselves from each other's arms and sunk into deep bows before her. "As you say, Your Highness."

~0~

Bella skipped the victory feast (Hometown Buffet) in favor of keeping her promise to Edward to join him and his family for dinner. As she drove to the address he'd given, Bella thought of Jasper's words.

"Read between the lines."

She thought of Edward rolling with the punches that first session. She thought of how, every time she'd expressed disbelief, his fascination was genuine. She thought of how his first instinct, though he knew next to nothing about what was going on, was to protect her, and how after that first victory, his whoop of celebration could not have been faked. She thought about the fact it bothered him to see their superiors step all over her. She thought about their date, and the way he hadn't once teased her about being a gaming nerd. She thought about how, once he understood how she felt about work, he didn't try to diminish her choices as ridiculous or less or lazy like so many others had.

By the time Bella pulled up in front of a beautiful home in Redmond, not so far out of Seattle, Bella had no idea what she was supposed to think of Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N: … there was a lot of banging in my doc… Idk why. Thanks EveryDayBella, barburella, and songster!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok, lets see what Edward has up his sleeve shall we?

* * *

Chapter 9

"Emmett, I swear to god, if you screw this up..."

"Chill out, baby brother."

Edward nearly groaned at the mischievousness so evident in his brother's face. He just wanted his brother to not embrrasses him in front of Bella. He was a very delicate situation. He didn't need Bella to be scared off now. He was so close to her, he knew it. He just had to convince her he wasn't the playboy she thought of him as.

"I knew it was a girl."

"You don't know anything, Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes and went to wait for Bella on the front porch. Sometimes he really did wonder why he had missed his brother.

He was too nervous to focus on that line of thought for long. He wanted Bella to enjoy herself. He had told his family that she was just a friend, but he wasn't sure his mother believed him. He hadn't brought a girl home since high school. He trusted his mother to remain calm and not overwhelm Bella. His brother, not so much.

As soon as he saw her car pull down the long drive, he cleared his thoughts. She would be more comfortable if he was calm and collected. There was one thing he needed to know before they went inside. "How did the battle go?"

"And hello to you too." She smirked, but Edward thought there was some tightness in her eyes as well. "Um, we won. I'm Queen of all the Land. You should have been there."

"Wish I was. When does the next season start?"

"In the spring. Why do you care, though? I probably won't be queen again."

"Cause I want to play. I know you probably won't believe me, but I really did enjoy it. You'll always be queen to me."

Edward almost didn't believe it but Bella blushed.

"Um, your parents have a nice place."

Edward guided her up the porch steps. "Thanks. Emmett and I grew up here. I think my mom even left my old room untouched. You wanna know a real idiot, meet my teenage self."

"Well, you didn't turn out too bad."

"No?"

"No."

Edward could only grin as he held the door open for her.

He noticed his mother lurking around the corner as Bella admired the entryway. He might as well get this over with. "Mom, this is Bella. She a friend from work. Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

"Bella, it's wonderful to meet you. Edward has been telling us all about you."

"Mom," Edward groaned.

"Oh, don't mom me. I'm telling the truth." Esme winked at her son before turning her full attention to Bella. "You work with Edward?"

"Yes ma'am. His cubicle is down the hall from mine. We share a coffee pot."

"Well, we're glad to have you. Make yourself at home, and if Emmett gets too annoying, then come tell me. I think I'm the only one that boy listens to."

"Mom, I'm twenty-eight, and when would I get annoying?"

Edward rolled his eyes all too aware of how crazy his big brother could be. "Bella, Emmett. Emmett, Bella. Don't be a jerk."

Emmett reached out to shake Bella's hand and leaned in close to whisper conspiratorially, "He should take his own advice huh?"

Bella's grin was wicked. "You have no idea."

"I think I like you, Bella."

"Oh, god, save me." Edward buried his face in his hands.

"Edward wasn't kidding. That was delicious, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please, and thank you. I'm glad you came."

Edward was supposed to be watching one game or another with his father and Emmett, but he had opted instead to watch his mother and Bella do the dishes. He was pleasantly surprised the two of them got along so well. Esme had instantly taken to Bella, and Bella seemed comfortable around Esme. She wasn't quite the firecracker she was with her friends, but she wasn't the diminutive push over from work either. She was able to handle Emmett. In fact she did it better than Edward did.

Edward, while watching her talk with his mother, was struck by Bella. He had found himself doing that a lot lately. He'd watch her at work, doing nothing more than typing away on her computer, and he would be able to do nothing but stare in fascination. She was beautiful, charming, and best of all, smart. Edward finally admitted it to himself, he was falling hard for Bella Swan.

"Edward, I'll tell you same thing I told you when you were a boy. If you're just going to stand there, you can come help."

"Yes, Mom." He took a wet dish from Bella and began drying it. There wasn't much space separating them, and occasionally Bella would bump into him. Edward tried not to jump, hyper aware of his new revelations and her proximity. He knew he was supposed to listen as Bella and his mother spoke, but he didn't. He was caught up in his own thoughts. Dinner had been a success; now he had to figure out his next step.

It happened by accident. Bella was watching Esme, and Edward was wrapped up in his thoughts when their fingers brushed together while passing a plate. They jumped, the plate slipping out of their fingers. Edward felt like he had been burned. It had been the slightest of touches yet he felt like he could still feel it.

Their eyes met, green and brown melting and melding. There was something in her eyes, a darkness Edward hadn't seen there before. Shock or lust, Edward wasn't sure which. They remained lost in each other's gaze for a handful of moments, completely oblivious to the world around them. Bella looked away first, and Edward was left staring at the back of her head.

Edward and Bella went back to rinsing and drying the dishes, careful to never touch. Edward still didn't miss the knowing smile on his mother's face.

Later, Edward walked Bella out to her car. "I had a good time. Your family is great."

"Thanks. I'm partial to them. Although I'm sorry about Emmett. Sometimes he just can't be controlled."

"No, it's fine. He's just like some of the LARPing guys."

Bella bit her bottom lip and the indecision in the look threw Edward for a loop. He couldn't help but be a little worried. Had he pushed her too hard, too fast? Had Emmett said something to her?

"Look, since we can't LARP during the winter a smaller group of us get together to do some table top gaming, you know D and D type stuff. You wanna join us?"

Edward wanted to jump for joy. It was the first time, other than the repayment of her favor, she had initiated something. He tried to control the smile on his face but he couldn't help it. If he'd had a tail it would have been wagging too. "Love to. What do I need to do?"

"You need to set up a character. Come over to my place Monday night. I'll help get you set up."

Edward was in a good mood when he ran into Emmett in the doorway. "Dude." Emmett sounded like one of those washed up hippies. "You got it bad."

"Like you would know."

"So, what's LARP?"

"Shut up, Emmett."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Let's see how this goes, shall we, kids?**

* * *

"I just got here, and we're leaving already?"

"Listen, Cullen, you want in on the nerd action, you have to be initiated." Bella glanced at him and held back a laugh when she saw him shift in his seat. "Don't worry. No paddles."

He tisked. "Well, color me disappointed. So what does a nerd initiation consist of? Are you going to give me back my virginity to keep forever?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I checked out your mother's basement when I was there on Saturday. She's expecting you to move back in after your first gaming session." She pulled into a shopping center and parked outside a little shop tucked in one corner.

"Oh, man." Edward covered his face with his hands as they went inside. He peeked out from behind his fingers, looking around at the piles of gaming handbooks, figurines, and other table-top gaming paraphernalia.

"I thought you were into this now."

"I'm curious. This is… This is like throwing an innocent young flower into an orgy the night after she lost her virginity."

"You are obsessed with virginity." She tilted her head. "Got something on your mind?"

He looked around the shop and sighed. "Well, since I'm never going to have it again, yeah I have sex on the brain."

Bella shook her head. "I'll take you back home. If you want to go back to filling your weekends with strippers and booze, don't let me stop you."

"I have never been to a strip club in my life."

The indignant look on his face made Bella smile. "In or out, Edward."

"Okay." He straightened up. "I'm ready."

Bella clapped him on the shoulder and waved to the man behind the counter. "Riley. This innocent young flower is here to see you about polyhedral dice."

Edward groaned.

~0~

"You know, for all your bellyaching, you haven't stopped caressing those dice."

"I'm not caressing them. I'm getting a feel for them." He held up his hand, and Bella watched the die as he moved it between his fingers.

He had beautiful fingers. Who had beautiful fingers? Why did the sight of his dexterous digits make her blood burn hot?

"So tell me, Bella. Is there a secret to throwing these things?"

Bella blinked and tried to concentrate again. "This isn't a sport you can practice. That's actually the point. Your fate is decided by the roll of a single die. It's supposed to be random, not practiced."

"Then why were there so many choices at that shop?"

"You can believe in luck." Bella tipped the velvet bag she had in her hand over. Her dice spilled out on the coffee table. Hers were an incandescent purple. They were smooth and weighted the way she liked. "I got these at the first and only Comic Con I've ever been to."

"Hmm." He reached over and took her hand. Bella's breath caught when she looked up and found herself pinned by his eyes. He flipped her hand over and poured his dice into her palm. He closed her fingers around them. "Kiss for luck?"

There was a hint of challenge to his voice, as though he fully expected her to blow him off. He had another thing coming. She put her free hand over his and raised their hands to her lips. She pressed an open mouthed kiss to his knuckles and blew hot air against his skin. His eyes were huge, his pupils dilated. Then it didn't feel like a game anymore. There was tension between them. It was palpable, static with energy. His face was so close. How had they ended up sitting so close together on her couch?

She let her hands slip, and and his dice scattered across the tabletop. They both jumped. Their hands crashed together again as they tried to pick up the scattered dice. They drew back.

"I, um… I have a character creation sheet. I'll go get it." Bella stood and hurried to her room where she had the books and creation sheet set aside. She took a moment to catch her breath. This was ridiculous. She was trying to keep her wits about her with him, but it wasn't working.

Bella couldn't remember why she wanted to keep her wits about her. He wanted to kiss her; she'd seen it in his eyes; she'd felt it in the air. The idea was getting too difficult to think around. She shook her head hard and turned only to gasp when she saw Edward standing there in the doorway to her room.

They stared at each other. She watched as his tongue brushed over his lips as his eyes swept over her, settling on her lips.

"Bella." Her name was a whisper. He took a step forward, well into her personal space though his body didn't touch hers. He raised a hand and brushed his fingertips down her cheek. Bella was frozen. Her breath came in erratic puffs. She knew what she wanted. Her body tensed. Her every cell screamed for it, but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak.

He tilted his head down. The movement was slow, and his eyes searched hers. He was waiting for her to protest. When she didn't, he closed the space between them. His lips were soft. Gentle.

Gentle was fantastic for all of two seconds. Then she needed more. She dropped the books and the paper back on her desk. She wound her fingers into his hair, her moan muffled against his lips as she kissed him hungrily. He brought his other hand up to cup her face, but the slid down to her shoulders, then further down to wrap around her waist. They kissed each other breathless, and he rested his forehead against hers as they panted.

"Oh, God," he whispered. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Shhh." She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him back down to her. "Don't talk. Not yet."

She kissed him then. It was a slow kiss that built in intensity. She wanted to savor it. She moved her lips over his, memorizing the way he moved, the tilt of his head, the best ways they fit. She traced the tip of her tongue over his lips, memorizing the feel before she begged entrance to his mouth.

Without breaking their kiss, Edward pressed his hands against her back. He drew her backward and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her close against him. She tensed for only a moment until she understood he wasn't trying to start anything. He was just as content kissing her as she was.

For now, it was enough. It was everything.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to barburella and songster.**

**SO! Now what?**


	11. Chapter 11

Edward had his arm around the back of Bella's chair, fingers tangled in the ends of her hair. Occasionally she would turn to glare at him, but she didn't tell him to let go. Her smile said that she didn't really mind. She just enjoyed giving him grief, which Edward already knew. He'd already decided he loved that. It kept him on his toes.

It had been three weeks since Bella took him to the gaming shop, three weeks since he kissed her, or had she kissed him? Edward was a little fuzzy on the details. Point being, they kissed, and kissed, and kissed again. Edward hadn't gone home until almost three morning, and they had done nothing but kiss and plan his character in between. It was still the best night he had ever had. It brought a smile to his face when he thought of it.

"What are you grinning about, Cullen?"

"You wish you knew, Whitlock."

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "I can take a guess."

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree…" Alice began.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The table picked up the rhyme. They had all had experience in catching Edward and Bella in the act.

"Shut up, losers." Bella grinned and subtly pushed her chair closer to Edward's. "You just wish you were getting some."

"I get more than just kissing," Alice challenged with a wink to her friend.

"I thought nerds didn't know about sex?" Edward knew the collective groan was coming and enjoyed it greatly. This was too much fun.

"I hate that fucking stereotype," Alice muttered. "I rather enjoy sex."

"Tell me about it." Jasper sounded upset, but there was a grin on his face as well.

"Besides, who said we didn't know about sex?" Alice turned her glare on Edward. For a moment, Edward was a little scared. "We know about sex. Think about it. Geeks practically own the internet, and what is the biggest thing online?"

"Tumblr."

"Cat videos."

"Hipsters tweeting about what they ironically eat for lunch."

Edward liked Bella's answer best. "ALLLL TEH FEEEEELLLSSSSS."

Alice rolled her eyes. "No, you idiots. Porn."

Edward tried to hold it in but finally the first few bars of The Internet Is For Porn escaped his lips in a whistle. He stopped when Bella stared in shock. "What?"

"You know about Avenue Q?"

"Yeah."

"Where have you been hiding all my life?"

"I don't know." He grinned. "Here and there."

"Not to break up the love bird fest." Alice giggled at the two of them. "But back to my original point. Geeks know about sex. Geeks know a lot about about sex. The problem is that stupid stereotype keeps people thinking geeks and nerds aren't people at all. So they miss the thing that is so awesome about us as a social group. We know how to have fun at everything, including sex."

"How long have you been holding that one in, Professor Brandon?" Bella asked, as gobsmacked as everyone else at the table, except for Jasper who looked somewhere between proud and turned on.

"I'm a smart bitch. I'm not going to apologize. I've got a point though, right?"

"Yeah, you do." Bella muttered. "I'm never gonna watch porn again without thinking about all those poor geeks who know so much and never get to do it."

"You watch porn?" Edward had the good grace to be a little ashamed of how shocked he sounded.

Bella answered him with a wink and a grin.

"Why are we talking about sex?" Mike, formally peon Mike, looked vaguely green. Edward tried very hard not to snigger. That one fit the stereotype. He even lived in his mother's basement.

"Mike's right." Bella rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Let's play. I don't need to know what Alice and Jasper get up to in their bedroom."

They played for a couple hours, until Dungeon Master Jasper announced that their little party had been surrounded by a band of orcs. Bella announced that her rogue would sneak behind and attack the leader. When she rolled the die she got in trouble. The randomness of the game turned against Bella and the orc leader stabbed her.

Edward watched as her face fell. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting that. Unable to not do something, Edward wrapped an arm around her waist and told Jasper his paladin would jump in to finish off the commander. It took three rolls before he finally got it. The entire time Bella was scribbling on her papers trying to figure out how badly her character had been damaged.

"Did I save you?"

"I don't know yet. Shut up."

Edward had been around long enough to know to not mess with her. He helped the others rearrange the game and watched Bella out of the corner of his eyes.

He was still startled when Bella gave a cry of delight. "YES! Made it! You didn't have to save me, Edward, but I appreciate it."

She leaned over and kissed a very startled Edward. She had had no problems with kissing him in private, in fact she had taken every chance offered, but in public she had been much more reserved. Edward didn't mind, of course, but he did wonder what was going on in her head.

Bella pulled away quickly, but there was a spark in her eye. A gleam for something more.

The game broke up not long after that. Everyone said warm goodbyes as Edward slid into Bella's car. The drive was short, silent, and charged. Edward couldn't even touch her. He could barely breathe. He needed her. He didn't think she was ready yet, but he was. He fantasized about her daily or it was every minute. He don't know when it happened, but she became his everything.

Bella pulled into her driveway, next to his car. "You wanna come inside?"

Edward nodded. If she was going to invite him in, he wasn't going to turn her down.

They ended up watching a movie, curled up on Bella's couch. Neither seemed to care about the fact that they had to go to work tomorrow. They were safe and warm, curled up under the blanket, giggling at The Princess Bride.

"Wuv, truw wuv, is wat brings us togever today." Edward copied the line on the movie making Bella giggle even harder.

"Oh my god, that is terrible."

"I just copied the movie. It's not my fault. Blame the writer."

Edward felt Bella's lips against his neck, her tiny puffs of breath causing his skin to tickle. He curled an arm around her waist, holding her tightly as they finished the movie. He couldn't resist leaving a few kisses on the crown of her head.

The credits ran before she said anything else. "I wish it worked that way."

"Worked like what?"

"Like that. You fall in love, and you know it. You go off on a short adventure, and then you ride off into the sunset. Easy."

"What do you mean, you know it?"

"I mean, how do you know if you're in love?"

"Is that something you've been thinking about?"

"Maybe."

Edward skimmed his nose down the column for her throat, nipping and sucking a little. He heard her gasp at his gentle teasing. "So, what are you thinking?"

"That maybe I am, and I don't know what to do about it, and its scary, terrifying, and exciting."

"Excited enough?"

"Oh yeah."

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

**Kris's A/N: Bella was supposed to write the sex scene but she said Edward wouldn't shut up. Uh huh. Likely excuse.**

**EDB's A/N: for the record, I have no problem writing lemons. Who am I argue if they need to talk? hehehe**

**Kris's second A/N: Edward is ever the romantic. Apparently he had to get the I love you out there.**

**EDB's second A/N: Now, let's not lie, Bella basically fed him the line. LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I want you to know I wrote this lemon on my phone at dinner while my mother babbled about … you know, motherly things. A tee hee.**

* * *

Bella gasped, disoriented as she opened her eyes. It was dark and her thoughts were muddled. She grumbled and grasped her hands out to steady herself.

"Hey. Shh. It's okay. It's just me. Go back to sleep."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby. I didn't want to leave you on the couch."

Now she understood what was going on and why she couldn't feel the cushions against her back. Edward had swept her up in his arms and was carrying her toward the bedroom. It was all very romance novel book cover, and she should have told him to put her the hell down. But he was warm and his arms strong beneath her. She looped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

He chuckled. "You're adorable when you're sleepy. Like a kitten."

Bella mewed at him, and he laughed again. Despite the fact she was content to curl against his warmth, not unlike a kitten, by the time he laid her down on her bed, Bella was more awake. She grabbed his shirt, hauling him down to her before he could straighten up.

Edward didn't fight her. He leaned down, kissing her gently at first. When she only pulled him closer, he groaned. He straddled Bella's hips, holding himself aloft on his arms as their mouths opened to each other. She ran her fingers along his spine down to the small of his back and cupped his ass. He groaned again and let his weight press her into the mattress.

In the darkness, with her mind still muddled just enough from her dreams, it was too easy to lower her inhibitions. Her legs fell open, and their hips aligned.

"Oh. Bella." Edward broke their kiss. His panted breath was hot against her skin. His voice was thin. "God, you feel good. I want…" His eyes searched hers.

Bella's heartbeat quickened. She cupped his cheek and slid her fingers into his hair. She swallowed down her nerves and put on what she hoped was a confident smile. "Yes, peon. I am your queen. You want to please your queen, don't you?"

He grinned, but he didn't take the bait Bella offered. He pushed himself up on one arm and drew his fingers down her face. His eyes were dark with lust, but his expression was serious. "I want you, Bella. Not Queen Kalina. You."

Her breath stuttered. There was such tenderness in his eyes. Tenderness and want. She was scared, but not of him. She tugged on his head and brought him back to her for a reverent kiss. "You have me."

He kissed her back, his tongue lapping at her lips in slow, smooth motions. His hand rested first on her belly, but then his fingers worked their way higher. His touch was familiar. Their makeout sessions had turned to heavy petting more than once in the past. Her body responded. Her nipples tightened.

When he sat up, he brought her with him. Bella's hands shook, but she was eager. He pulled off her shirt and she his. Their kisses turned into nips around breathless noises. She fumbled to unbutton his jeans. He pushed her back down on the bed and pulled hers off.

He pulled back and his eyes swept over her form. She had the urge to fold her arms over her chest, but before she could, he'd lowered his mouth to her breast. Bella bucked up against him as his tongue swirled around her nipple. His fingers sent thrills of pleasure down her back as he caressed her skin, working his way to the hem of her panties. He cupped her between her legs, over the fabric, and rubbed the heel of his palm against her clit.

"Edward." His name came out as a cry and a plea all at once. It was the only word she knew to explain what she wanted, what she needed, what she was feeling. She wasn't a virgin, not by a longshot, but this was different. She tugged at his hair so he released her nipple. She pulled his face up to hers so she could kiss him. "Edward," she said again, and she meant she wanted him, she needed him.

Luckily for her, Edward seemed to be fluent in turned on Bella. "I love you," he said. He hooked his fingers into the hem of her panties and pulled them down. She helped him kick them off.

Bella balled her hands into fists behind Edward's neck, trying to still the last of her shakes. For the first time in her life, it felt as though she were about to give more than her body. It was terrifying but exhilarating. Yet still some tiny voice at the very back of her consciousness whined with nagging doubt.

Edward settled between her legs. She could feel his cock, hard and thick, as he brushed his body against hers. "I love you," he said again, rubbing his cock between her slick folds. "I love you." He peppered kisses about her face and down her neck.

"I love you, too," she whispered, finally finding her words again. The nagging voice fell quiet when his lips found hers. He readjusted himself, and she spread her legs to welcome him. As he thrust inside her in long, slow strokes, she hitched her legs up around his waist, crossing them at his back, letting him slide in deep.

They moved together, their pace just a rock at first as she acclimated to the way he stretched her, filled her. But as his thrusts picked up, he rolled them. Bella gasped and her back arched. His hands climbed her torso and cupped her breasts as she began to ride him. She liked the control. She liked the way a gyration of her hips could make Edward moan. She loved his hands on her body, the thrill as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, God. Edward." He'd dropped his fingers to her clit and rubbed in time with his climbing thrusts.

"Are you going to come for me, baby? Come for me, Bella. I want to see you. You're so fucking beautiful. So good."

There was the same strange wonder in his eyes as she felt. "You're beautiful. We're beautiful."

"Yeah. Yeah. You're my girl?"

She groaned and rolled her hips. "Yours. And you're mine."

"All yours." He pressed the pad of his thumb against her, working her. "Come for me."

Her walls began to clench around him. Her hips bucked and then she was gone. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and his name tumbled from her lips. He followed her into orgasm if his hoarse cry and the way he gripped her waist was any indication.

Bella was shaky as she rolled off him and tucked herself against his side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead as his fingertips traced patterns along her shoulder. When she shivered, her sweat-moist skin cold in the night air, he gathered her closer and pulled the blankets over them.

"So much for geeks not getting any," Edward said. He nuzzled the crown of her head with the tip of his nose.

She scoffed. "Hey, Edward?"

"Hmm?" He sounded sleepy.

"That was way better than D n D."

He laughed and raised her head. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Everything with you is better, including D n D."

Her smile threatened to spread right off her face. She kissed him back. "Stay?"

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

**A/N: As barburella and songster reminded me, I didn't go over birth control. Yeah, I was halfway through the lemon when I remembered. Heh. Let us leave it at they had the discussion before. Bella is on the pill. No nerdy babies. Yet.**

**Thanks to barburella, songster, and my Bella.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kris's A/N: I needed to update some of my readers about Foolish Hearts. I just started a new job plus I'm trying to finish my original novel by the end of the month (personal goal). Updates for that are gonna be erratic this month. MY BAD. I love you all.**

**EDB's A/N: Um, if you're my reader then I am very, very sorry. NaNo is this month, and I decided that I could write ofic. Basicly I fail at everything. I promise I'll update both Love Story and Home Ice in December. Again, sorry.**

* * *

Edward placed a cup of coffee in front of Bella and pulled the chair around to sit behind the desk. He hated remaining hands off with her at work. He wanted to lean over and kiss her, touch her, something. It had been less than four hours since he had woken up in bed with her, but he didn't care. The more he had her, the more he wanted to have her. For the first time he really understood addiction. He was addicted to Bella, and he didn't feel bad about that.

Bella took a deep pull of her coffee and sighed. Her dark eyes flicked over the line of cubicles before her lips turned up in a smirk. "How jealous do you think Jessica would be if I told her what we did last night?"

Edward snorted. "Oh man. Part of me wants you to just so she'll leave me alone."

"What? There's attention you don't like?"

Edward had to grip the armrests in order to keep from leaning over and kissing the smirk right off her face. "She's just always there, pushing her way into my space. If you think I slept through the sexual harassment video, then you don't know Jessica. She is a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen."

"Aw, poor baby." Bella was laughing into her cup, and Edward couldn't help smiling at her. Her happiness made him happy. "How do you know she would leave you alone? Wouldn't knowing about us just make it worse?"

Edward looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching before he leaned over and placed his lips right her ear. "It wouldn't matter. She would know it's a hopeless cause, because she would know I've only got eyes for you. I could handle it then cause I would only have to look at you to remind her that I'm taken."

"Okay, new rule. No sweet talking at work. I really want to pull you into the copy room and have my way with you."

"Don't tempt me." Edward began kissing down her neck and back up to the sweet spot behind her ear. Bella whimpered under his assault before turning the tables on him. She turned and captured his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Edward tilted her back, kissing her deeper and harder. It was a good thing the chairs had armrests as they kept him from pulling her into his lap.

He released her when they both needed to breathe with a grin on his face. "Is it me, or is doing it in secret a major turn on?"

"Don't be an ass." She shoved his arm, but her delighted giggle told him he was forgiven. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do. Lunch?"

"Yes, I eat lunch."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go to lunch with me?"

"I'd love to. Now go away. I have work to do."

"Yes, Your Highness." Edward bowed and backed out of her cubicle. There was a grin on his face the whole way to his own. He had trouble focusing on his own work. His mind was several hours down the road and hopefully back in Bella's arms. The hours between nine and noon seemed to drag.

The monotony and his fantasies were only broken when he got a text from Emmett. _You got some some 'splaining to do, Baby Brother._

_What now?_

_I know what LARPing is._

At that point Edward called him. "I swear to god, Emmett, you give Bella any crap for that I will pound your ass into the dirt."

"Gee, hello to you too."

"You heard me, Emmett."

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything to your precious Bella. Besides, I liked the girl. I don't want to drive her off. You on the other hand..."

"Give me your best, Emmett. I'm not ashamed."

"Okay, so, you spent at least one weekend running around with a bunch of mamas boys, playing with stick swords and fake magic. Tell me, does Mom know you're moving back in? Did they give you your v-card back?"

"I will have you know, I got some last night."

"No way! Does the roleplaying carry over to the bedroom?"

"No, and that's all I'm saying on that subject." It wasn't the strict truth. Bella had wanted to but Edward had seen it for it was: a defense mechanism. He loved and wanted Bella and had told her as much. That being said, he wasn't against some roleplaying later. He already knew how to play the peon.

"Fair enough," Emmett muttered. "So, how did she get you into this LARP thing? You didn't go play with a bunch of geeks just to get in her pants did you? I thought I taught you to have higher standards than that."

"You didn't teach me bullshit. I owed Bella a favor. She thought it would be funny. I gotta say though, Emmett, for all the shit you give them they really do know how to have fun. You would even in enjoy it."

"Thanks, but I know how to get tail. I don't need that on my reputation." Edward shook his head. His brother really did have a one track mind.

"So what did you play? Tell me you were some kick ass warrior or something?"

Edward almost choked. There was no way he was going to tell his brother that he had played the peon to Bella's queen. Emmett wouldn't forget it, ever. Till the end of his days, he would be called Peon Edward, or Peonward or Pee on Edward. Edward shivered in disgust just thinking about it. Bella could do whatever she wanted with him but he had to curb Emmett quickly. "I just played one of Bella's advisers. She was the queen."

Emmett whistled, and Edward felt himself puffed up with pride for his girl. _Damn right she was a queen._ "Well shit, I knew that girl had it in her."

"You have no idea." Edward grinned, remembering the way she'd ridden him last night and again that morning.

"I'm starting to think you're a damn lucky bitch, you know that?"

"I'm not a bitch, but I am damn lucky. I'm telling you, it's a lot more fun than it looks. You'd like it." Edward glanced around the corner and felt his blood run a little cold. "Look Emmett, I gotta go. I'll call you back a little bit later and let you rag on me, okay?"

"Okay, fine. Be ready though. You're giving me even more time to prepare remarks."

"Yeah, whatever." Edward quickly hung up the phone and snuck out of his cubicle.

It was a scene Edward had watched a hundred times. It had never affected him like this. Everyone in the office knew Bella was the one you could pass off unwanted work on. Having become as close to her as he was, he realized how unfair it was. He understood Bella wanted to keep her head down and collect her paycheck, but watching their supervisor dump yet another project on her, he realized how wrong it was. He hated the way her head was down. Didn't these people realize how incredibly special she was?

He realized hey didn't. All they saw when they looked at Bella was a doormat. They didn't see the snarky, smart, brilliant woman he knew, because she didn't show that to them. Edward at once felt a flush of warmth and a sickening feeling in his stomach. For the first time, he realized she had taken that chance on him. On the other hand, he hated that she made herself so isolated. He knew there was nothing he could do about that, but he would be damned if he left her there alone.

As soon as their supervisor left, Edward rushed into her cubicle and pulled her into his arms. He startled her, but she soon relaxed into him, resting her head against his shoulder and twining her arms around him. "What's this for?" she asked.

"I just hate how everyone walks over you. I couldn't stand it."

For a moment her arms tightened, as if she were comforting him, then she pulled back. "It's really not that bad. Trust me. You of all people know that I have no problem taking care of myself."

"Yeah." Edward nodded and fought the urge to pull her back to him. "Ok, I say we go to lunch a little early. I need out of here. What do you think?"

"I think that's great idea."

Edward waited until they were to their cars before he pinned her against her door and kissed her again. After all, there weren't any rules about no fraternization in the parking garage.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Let's get this party started!**

* * *

That Friday night found Bella and Edward at a bar downtown. No sooner had they stepped in the door than Bella found herself being engulfed in a bear hug and twirled around. "Bella, hey. Glad you could make it." He set her down and slung his arm around her shoulder and guided her inside.

"Hello to you too, Emmett," Edward said, falling into step behind them. "I'm only your brother."

Emmett glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, hey, Edward. You made it too. What a shame. I mean. Nice to see you."

Bella looked back at Edward and winked before she wrapped her arm around Emmett's waist. "So. How drunk do I need to get you to tell me all Edward's embarrassing secrets?"

"Pfffft. Half a glass of water."

"Excellent." Bella pounded her palm on the bar as she passed. "I need a shot of your top shelf water please."

The bartender gave her a cool look. "And?"

"And three shots of tequila on my tab," Emmett said.

"Who's not drinking?" Edward asked.

"Me," Bella said at the same time Emmett said, "Rose."

"Since when does Rose not drink?" Edward asked.

Emmett's grin was blinding. "What do you think?"

"Oh, shit."

Bella thumped Emmett on the back. "Congratulations. I recommend opening a savings account as soon as possible."

Emmett looked perplexed. "You mean like for college?"

"No. Psychiatry bills. Any kid of yours is bound to end up in therapy."

Edward giggled. It was a girly giggle. Bella was sure Emmett would have been teasing his brother about that giggle if he wasn't too busy staring at her, mouth agape. She flashed them both an innocent smile before she turned back to the bartender. "Whatever is the most fru-fru drink you have, I'll take one of each, with extra cherries, for my friends here."

She felt a hand at her side and Edward's warmth pressed up against her back. "Just a friend, hmm?" His lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

"Oh, well." She reached her hand back to thread her fingers through his hair. "Preferably pink fru-fru drinks for my boyfriend and his brother."

~0~

"Come on," Emmett said an hour later. "Loosen up. Have a drink."

Bella shook her head. "Someone has to drive."

Emmett pulled his wife closer. "Built in designated driver, man. Take advantage."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, you don't want to have sex again ever, do you?"

"See? I don't want to be responsible for anyone losing their nookie privileges," Bella said.

"I know you drink because you downed that tequila shot like a champ. No wincing. I was looking forward to that little squeal girls tend to do."

Bella raised her eyebrow. "I don't squeal." She took the Jäger shot he'd bought to tempt her and downed it. "I just don't want to drink."

"You don't have to abstain. I've only had two beers," Edward said. "I can take us home."

"No, you should enjoy yourself. I don't have to drink."

"I'll pay for the cab. Just relax a little," Emmett said.

"I'd rather not. Besides, why is it so important to you that I drink? Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Hell yeah, I'm trying to get you drunk." Emmett spread his arms over the back of the booth. "I already told you about when baby Edward discovered his baby peepee."

"You were sober when you told me that story."

"Well, yeah, that story is hilarious. I like telling embarrassing Edward stories. That's big brother privilege."

"Just wait, Emmett. I have plenty of dumb-ass big brother stories," Edward said.

"Try it, kid. I can still end you." Emmett turned back to Bella. "Anyway. Tit for tat, sister. It's your turn to tell me something I don't know about my little brother."

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"I don't want to hear about his kisses. Ew." Emmett took a swig of his beer. "I want to know about this LARPing business."

"Emmett." Edward's voice held a note of warning. The amused expression disappeared from his face.

Bella clenched her fists beneath the table. People tended to be judgemental about her weekend pastime. As though their hobbies were the pinnacle of maturity. Why anyone had to look down on her, on any of them, for having fun, Bella never could understand, but it happened.

She took a deep breath. Even though this was only the second time she'd ever seen Emmett, Bella could tell he had no intention of being malicious. Her smile was tight as she looked at Edward's brother. "Nothing to be embarrassed about there." She stood. "I'll get the next round."

At the bar, she hopped up on an empty stool and leaned forward, trying to catch the bartender's eye. A low whistle to her right drew her attention. There was a man sitting alone on the stool next to her. His eyes raked her body. Bella rolled her eyes, but she smiled before she turned away from him.

"What, no hello?" the man said.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"No, but I think we should."

"Ah, I see. Well, sorry about that, slick. I'm here with someone. My boyfriend to be specific." And he's a lot hotter than you.

He scoffed. "Well, Christ. You don't have to be a bitch about it. Your loss."

"Oh, obviously."

The bartender strode over then. She stopped in front of the obnoxious guy. "Hey, Officer Milligan. What can I get you?"

Bella's back stiffened. She straightened up and kept her eyes facing forward.

"Beam and coke. Same as usual."

"Great." The bartender turned to Bella. "How about you, hon?"

"I, um." Bella cleared her throat. "Can I get a couple of appletinis?"

"Two-fisting it, huh?" Officer Milligan scoffed. "Classy."

Bella ducked her head. "They're not for me."

"Sure. They're for your boyfriend."

She swallowed hard. "Look, I didn't mean to be disrespectful before."

"Getting twitchy around a cop? That's not suspicious at all."

"I'm not twitchy."

"Sure you're not."

Bella bit her lip. She searched for something to say, but the bartender came over with her drinks. "Put the drinks on my tab. Under Swan," Bella said, sliding a few dollars tip over.

"Better keep your nose clean, princess. I might be off duty, but I have my eye on you," Officer Milligan said as she turned away.

"Yes, sir," she murmured.

Bella hadn't taken more than a few steps before she ran straight into Edward. The drinks in her hands sloshed, but thankfully she didn't lose much. She hadn't even seen him there since she'd been looking down at her feet. "Hey," she said, leaning into him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "What was that all about? Was that guy bothering you?"

"What? No. He was a cop." She felt Edward's eyes on her and shrugged. "I was rude to him, I apologized. No big deal."

"Why were you rude to him?"

"Because I didn't know he was a cop."

"But-"

"Whatever, Edward. It's fine. Let's get back to your brother." She handed Edward one of the appletinis. "Drink up."

His grin returned in full force and he laughed. "Not going to let us get a real drink in, huh?"

"What are you talking about? There's still vodka in here. Tasty, tasty vodka."

"True." He pulled her against his side as they made their way through the bar. "I talked to Emmett. He's not trying to judge. He's curious about the LARP thing, and I'm sure he wants to make fun of me for dressing up and playing pretend, but it's good-natured, you know?"

"You know how I feel about what I do."

"Of course I do."

Bella pushed up on her tiptoes. "Okay, fine. We'll talk about it. What would be even better is if we got him to join. Emmett would make a perfect ogre."

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe. Emmett would be a choice LARPer, right?**

**Thanks to Barburela, songster, and Bella, of course.**

**How we doing out there, baybees?**


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Well, what else are two crazy LARPing kids to do?

* * *

Edward was giggling like an idiot as he stumbled through Bella's door. He couldn't help it. He wasn't quite sure what was so funny. He ignored Bella's half amused, half annoyed face and fell onto her couch. "Bella, there's a real sword on your wall."

"You've been over here a hundred times. You know its replica from_ The Lord of the Rings._"

"Bella, I have a sword." He wiggled his eyebrows like a vaudeville comedian.

"Where?"

"In my pants."

"Oh my god, are you drunk?" If he had been a little more sober, he would have caught the edge of alarm in her voice. As it was, a warning went off in his head, but it was quickly overwhelmed by the courage from the alcohol.

"Only a little." He shrugged with a grin. "Come here."

"Um, no. You can sober up. I'm going to bed."

Edward pouted, sticking his bottom lip out at her and batting his long eyelashes. He watched her hesitate in the hallway. "I promise I'll be good."

She sighed, and Edward was entranced as she walked back toward him swinging her hips. "I'm not sleeping with you drunk."

"I'm not drunk." He rolled his eyes as he tugged her over and onto his lap. Her thighs were outside his own, her chest pressed against his. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled back, a smirk on her face. "I promise. It's just the vodka from that last drink you got me."

"I don't believe you."

"There's no alcohol on my breath. I've been chewing gum ever since we left the bar. You'd know that if you let me kiss you."

"I don't trust you."

"I thought we were past that point."

"We are."

Finally, she stopped leaning back, and Edward was able to kiss her. He hadn't been lying, he wasn't drunk. He certainly still had everything need to kiss the sense out of Bella. It was messy and uncontrolled, but Bella didn't seem to mind and neither did Edward.

Edward pulled away, and Bella followed. He couldn't help grinning. It was quite a change from how she used to act. There was nothing like the feeling of Bella in his arms.

Perhaps it was the alcohol that gave him courage. Maybe he just had more balls since he had started going out with Bella. What ever the reason, he got an idea in his head and he was not going to be swayed. He just had to remember what Jasper had told him.

The words felt clumsy and odd on his tongue as he whispered them in Bella's ear. Who knew Elfish was a real language? Bella knew, of course. Jasper had taught him the Elfish love poem several nights before. He just hoped that he was doing it right. It wasn't easy for mortal lips to speak, but he figured what better way to offer himself up to his queen?

If her gasp of delight and subsequent moan were anything to go by, Bella had gotten the message loud and clear. Edward almost broke character and grinned. This was going to be fun.

Bella gripped his collar, using it to pull him forward. "That's scandalous, peon." Bella sneered but her eyes were dark with desire. "Why should I take with you when I could have any king I wanted?"

Edward hadn't been expecting that question, but he was quick on his feet. "Because you don't want a king. He would just rule over you. You want someone like me. Someone to worship you. Someone who puts you first and sees you as something more than just a breeding mare."

Bella licked her bottom lip. Edward sucked in a deep breath. He had to fight every muscle in his body to keep from reaching forward to suck it into his mouth. In this roleplay, Bella, or rather Queen Kalina, called the shots. "You have point. Where did you learn all this about me?"

"I pay very close attention." Edward leaned forward and used his nose to trace a path up her neck to her ear. Bella moaned and shook a little in his arms. "I know everything about you."

"Not likely." She laughed, fingers tangled into his hair, and then pulled his head back. It wasn't hard enough that it hurt, but Edward still felt it. "Still, I think I like you, peon."

"I like you too, Your Highness." He usually used her pretend title as a gentle tease, but this time it was heavy with innuendo. "Allow me to show you."

"And how would you do that?"

"I might start here." Edward pulled her earlobe between his teeth before continuing down her neck with gentle nips and kisses. She arched her neck, granting him further access.

Edward found her lips again and devoured her with kisses. She moaned into him and rocked her hips. Edward nearly jumped when he felt her grind against his length. His hands grabbed her hips, guiding her as she rode him. Even through two layers of denim they were soon panting and moaning.

Edward pulled her shirt off and over her head, tossing it behind them over the couch. He had soon also removed her bra and cupped her breasts in his hands, gently squeezing. Bella sighed, and there was a wicked spark in her eyes. "Did you ask permission to disrobe me, peon?"

"I didn't think Your Majesty would mind." If she thought he was going to apologize for that she had another thing coming.

"Ask next time, or I may have you sent to the stocks after I'm done with you." Bella's voice ended in a squeal as Edward leaned forward and sucked her nipple between his lips. He knew how much that action turned her on, and he wasn't disappointed to feel her thrusts increase in his lap.

Slowly Edward traced her abdomen with light fingertips and barely-there touches. The closer he got to the waistline of her jeans, the more she began to whimper. He toyed with the denim, touching just a little before moving back up to circle her bellybutton. He made this circuit several times, each time lingering a little longer.

Finally his fingers gripped the button. He looked back up at her eyes and flushed face. "May I Your Majesty?"

"Oh god yes."

Edward wasted no time slipping the button through the hole and pushing his hand into her satin panties, finding her slick folds. His fingers rubbed gently at her clit, and Bella nearly sobbed. He hadn't released her nipple, and with his fingers now playing with her pussy, she seemed to wilt over him. Her little whimpers and noises told him that he was doing everything right.

"Um, Ed-, peon, don't stop."

Rather than stop, he pushed one finger into her. She slowly fucked herself on his finger while his thumb stayed pressed on her clit, rolling it in time with her thrusts. Edward could feel his cock straining against his jeans.

"My Queen," Edward groaned. The simple sway of her body as she rose and fell was beautiful. "I want you. May I have you?"

She crushed her lips into his for one beautiful instant, and then she was gone. She stood, shaking off the remains of her clothes. "Stand."

He did as ordered and watched as she sat back down in his place. There was a challenge in her eyes, testing to see how far he would take their game. "Strip," she said.

When he had done it she smirked. "Kneel."

He fell to his knees, running his palms up her legs to her thighs. He pushed gently and they parted, but Edward's eyes were locked on her gaze and the rapid rise and fall of her chest. "May I?" he asked.

She nodded and held a handful of his thick hair as he leaned down and licked her. Her body tensed as he teased her, just lightly dabbing here or there before broadly running his tongue from her entrance to her clit. She didn't let this go on very long before she was pulling him up by his hair. "Stay on your knees, peon, and fuck me."

He pulled her ass toward the edge of the couch pushed into her. A low, ragged moan broke out of her throat, her back arched. Edward had to hold himself still for a moment or this wouldn't have lasted long.

They set up a rhythm. Edward pulled almost all the way out and then come back in hard. Bella flexed her hips, raising up to meet him. He leaned over her, his hands on either side of her head as he found a better angle. It didn't take long before they sank together, and for a handful of minutes, there was nothing but the two of them and the waves of pleasure they rode on.

When Edward came to, he was still on his knees with his head resting over her heart. Her fingers were lazily combing through his hair, and her heart was thundering under his ear.

"Well done, peon." Edward could hear the smile on her face. "That was impressive."

Edward lifted his head to kiss her nipple, causing Bella to jump and giggle. "Anytime, Your Highness."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Merry weekend, cats and kittens. Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

"Next time we roleplay, one of us should wear those Vulcan ears of yours." Edward waggled his eyebrows. "Built in handlebars."

Despite her nerves, Bella couldn't help but smile. "They're elf ears, peon." She frowned. "Will you do me a favor?"

He pried her hand from the gear shift and wound his fingers with hers. "Anything, my Queen."

Bella stared out at the road. "Can we dial back the LARP stuff around my stepfather?"

The silence in the car was palpable. Bella could feel Edward's eyes on her. "Are you being serious right now?" he asked. "All the crap you gave my brother, and you don't want your stepfather to know?"

"Believe me, he knows about the LARPing, and the DnD." She gripped her free hand around the steering wheel. "It's easier not to bring it up. He doesn't understand. At all."

"He doesn't understand? What does that mean? Does he make fun of you."

"He… teases. That's all. I'd just rather not have to grit my teeth and bear it."

"Why would you grit your teeth and bear it? You have no problem telling anyone off about the whole thing."

"He's my stepfather. That's… rude."

"Rude," Edward repeated as though the word didn't sound right. "I don't think standing up for yourself and what you enjoy is rude. In fact, it's part of what I love about you."

Warmth spread from Bella's chest straight up to her cheeks. She chanced a glance and Edward and smiled. "This is different. He's my stepfather."

"So you keep saying."

"If your father teased me about the whole thing, I wouldn't have said a word then either."

"See, my father wouldn't tease you about it. You want to know why? Because that is rude."

Bella pressed her lips together. "Just don't bring it up. There's no reason we need to talk about it."

"Fine," he said after a moment. "Guess the whole meet the parents thing is tense enough. You're right. No reason it has to come up."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Exactly."

~0~

"So… how's work, kiddo?"

Bella cast a wary glance at her stepfather. "It's fine, Phil. Thanks for asking."

"Any new job openings higher up?"

"I'm happy where I am, sir."

They'd done this dance so many times. Phil's eyes, as usual, flickered with disappointment, but rather than launch into the same lecture, he looked to Edward. "You seem like a man with a good head on your shoulders."

"That's what I like to tell my parents," Edward said, his tone easy.

"Maybe Bella will listen to you, though God knows she didn't listen to the last one. This girl has no ambition. I've been telling her for years she needs to get on the ball to go somewhere in life. She's been at that job of hers long enough, she's either letting opportunities pass her by out of laziness or else she's not working hard enough."

Bella's throat was too tight to swallow the mouthful of food she chewed. Her stomach churned, and her cheeks burned with shame as she stared down.

Edward rested his hand on her knee under the table. He squeezed and brushed his thumb over her kneecap. "I don't know that I would call not progressing at work a sign of laziness. A job isn't a defining factor in everyone's life. There are many worthwhile ways to spend your time."

Phil scoffed. "Sounds like she trained you well."

"No. It's my own belief that we all only have one life to live. None of us are immortal, so I don't see a point in putting off doing something meaningful with your life. As long as your bills are getting paid and you're living up to your responsibilities, I say do what makes you happiest. If that's moving up the ladder, fine. That's great. If you only work enough to support your lifestyle, I can't see anything bad about that."

Renee cleared her throat. "I feel like dessert. Who's with me?"

Phil didn't take her not-so-subtle hint to back off. He was on a roll. "See, responsibility is the problem."

Bella pulled her hands off the table and wrung them in her lap. She wanted to stop her stepfather, but he'd drilled into her from a young age she shouldn't interrupt her elders.

"You know about Bella's father, don't you?"

"Phil-" Renee began, but he interrupted.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm not trying to start anything. Don't you want Bella to be better than her father? All I'm saying is she didn't have the best example of responsible living growing up."

"I had you and Mom," Bella said.

"After you were fourteen. Charlie had you during your formative years-alone-for the most part."

Bella struggled to keep her voice steady. She loved her father. The only thing that kept her from snapping at Phil was that she understood why he looked down his nose. "Charlie is a good father. He just made a mistake. One mistake."

"A mistake that killed a girl. That landed him in prison." Phil shook his head. "And I don't call that one mistake. That was a series of mistakes, or are you going to tell me he didn't drink around you."

Because she couldn't argue, Bella stayed silent.

"This is exactly what I mean. Sometimes, you don't even realize something's wrong before your whole life is just a waste." Phil reached out and patted her hand. "I'm just trying to keep you on the straight and narrow. You don't want to end up like your father. Everyone in this town thought he was a good man, town hero, before he killed that kid. That's all I'm saying."

He looked to Edward. "I know you might think it's none of my business, but I love Bella like she was my own kid. I wish she was. I wish I was the one who'd raised her. We'd all be in Florida right now and happier for it, but that's not the way the cookie crumbled. Then again, she wouldn't be with you, right."

Edward gave him a tight nod but otherwise didn't say anything for which Bella was grateful.

"Maybe you disagree with me, or who knows. I know you and Bella are a fairly new couple, but it's something to think about for the future. A good partner gives his significant other a push when they need it." He slung his arm around Renee's shoulders. "Before I married Renee, she was just a kindergarten teacher. Now, she's a vice principal, know what I'm saying."

"Bella knows what she wants. It's one of the many things I love about her," Edward said.

Bella looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand, and with his reassuring grip, she was able to muster a smile for her stepfather. "Thank you for being so concerned for me."

"You know I love you, kiddo."

"Yeah. I know, Phil."

* * *

**A/N: It is the SLIGHTEST bit of drama. Slightest.**

**Many thanks to barburella, songster, and of course, my Bella. Mwah.**

**SO! Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Raise your hand if you think Edward should hand Phil a chill pill. hehehe**

* * *

To say Edward was confused would have been the greatest understatement of the century. All this time he had thought that he had known Bella. He loved her. He loved the spark that lit her eyes when something amused her. He loved the smile she gave him when he said something funny. He loved the way that she didn't let anyone give her shit. He loved the way she could hand Emmett his ass on a platter. He loved that she was so fiercely independent. He loved that she knew exactly what she wanted and had no problems getting it.

Dinner was strange. Even at work, Bella had never seemed so meek. She said it would be rude to get onto Phil, but that didn't make any sense to Edward. Containing her snark at work made sense-you have to keep your job after all-but at home you should be able to be the real you. You shouldn't have to hide or be ashamed of what you are, what you think, or what you like. Of course, he understood it happened, but that didn't mean he had to like it, especially not for his Bella.

Wandering around her childhood bedroom, he couldn't help but feel the toll it was taking on her. The tension in the air was thick as Bella stood awkwardly by, arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and there was a restlessness in her eyes. They roved across the tiny space filled with the remnants of her childhood.

This, at least, didn't surprise him. The room was filled with gaming paraphernalia, various nerd sundries, and, half spilling out of the closet, was a Princess Leia slave costume. Edward couldn't resist picking it up. "Must have been a fun Halloween."

Her tense posture didn't loosen, but she did giggle a little. "I never wore it. Not even sure why I bought it. It wasn't like I was ever going to go anywhere I could wear it."

Edward listened to her despondent voice and and was more convinced than ever something was very wrong. He stepped forward and pulled her resisting body against his own. Slowly, she unwound her arms and sank against his chest. Edward kissed the top of her head and held her close, gently rocking her. He had no idea what was wrong, but he was going to find out, even if he had to track down Phil and beat his ass to get the answers.

They ended up stretched out on Bella's narrow bed. Edward didn't pry. He just held her until she was ready to talk.

"When I was still really young, maybe two or three, my mom left. She just couldn't handle Forks anymore. Dad and I were fine. He was the Police Chief. I'm sure you've heard by now. He did drink, and sometimes he got drunk, but he didn't hurt anybody. He wouldn't. I mean he was a little rough around the edges but he wasn't mean. He would never... he would never have hurt anyone. Never."

Edward rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. Her jumbled words scared him. "I believe you. What happened?"

"I was fourteen. He was drinking one night, and he drank too much. Then he got a call from the station that he had to come in. He shouldn't have driven. I tried to tell him; I begged him to let it go, but he wouldn't listen to me. He ended up driving on the wrong side of the road and ran head-on into oncoming traffic. The car he hit was driven by a seventeen-year-old girl. She was dead on arrival."

Bella sniffled and clutched Edward's shirt as if trying to hold herself together. "He's in prison. He's been in prison for twelve years. He gets out in a couple more."

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured, his heart slowly breaking. For all her toughness, there was a part of her still that just wanted her father. He knew kisses weren't enough to ease that pain, but he would damned if he didn't at least try. His lips fluttered over her eyelids down her checks and to the tip of her nose. There was a shadow of a smile on her face, but her eyes were still heavy and downcast. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess I've just tried hard to forget. Don't get me wrong. I love my dad. Nothing is ever going to change that, but I just tried to forget. It was hard. Forks is tiny. Everyone knows everyone else's business. I was a freshman in high school when it happened and…"

"Kids are cruel." Pieces were begining to fall in place. She had said that she was loner in high school. It was more than just loner though. She was the daughter of a tainted town hero who killed a young girl. It wasn't Bella's fault, of course. She hadn't driven the car, but kids would blame her.

Her only answer was the barest nod.

"So, Renee and Phil come up here to take of you then?"

"They wanted to take me back to Florida. I refused. My grandparents were still alive then, and I didn't want to leave them. I think Phil's still bitter about it."

"That would make sense," Edward muttered darkly. From the first moment he met Bella's stepfather all the way through dinner, he hadn't liked Phil. He was an arrogant, controlling asshole, and Edward wanted to punch him for the way he spoke to and about Bella.

"He's not lying, you know. Phil does love me and wants to look out for me. He's just... I mean he's just a little passionate about it."

"That's one way to put it."

"Edward, don't start."

"I won't." He pulled her back against his chest. "It's just a little odd, don't you think? Can't he be a little happier for you? I mean you are happy aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Her nose nuzzled against his neck, and he felt a contented glow settle through him.

"Then why can't he be happy for you? You're doing what you like to do. There is nothing wrong with that."

"It's just the way Phil is. He values order and authority. He sees me wasting my time, and I guess he's not wrong."

"He is absolutely wrong." Edward's voice was hard and fierce. There was a tipping point and this was it. He was not going to let Phil do this to Bella any longer. At least not as long he could help it. "You do everything you're supposed to do. You pay your bills, you're nice to people, and you have a little fun. There is nothing wrong with that, and don't let him tell you there is. You're the best, Your Highness. Besides which, I love you for you, not whoever he wants you to be."

She smiled and then kissed him. As Edward pulled her closer, losing himself in her sweet sighs and gentle moans, he was able to put the final pieces together. She had been raised by a Chief of Police who had accidentally killed a girl, then along had come Phil. Controlling, domineering Phil, who thought her father was worthless and who had drilled into her young, confused head that authority had to be respected. The worst thing was that her father had likely instilled in her a healthy respect for authority, and Phil had twisted it.

It explained everything, really. The submissiveness at work around their bosses, the way she had acted after running into that cop at the bar. Then the way she had acted at dinner that night. She had never once stood up for herself. She had sat there completely silent.

She wasn't just respectful of authority, she was bowed by it. There was a total loss of herself around authority. Edward's heart stopped beating for a second. Of course there was something. There was something broken in everyone. He just wished that that there was some way to fix it in her.

He kissed her again, proving to her that he, at least, loved her. The rest he would deal with later.

* * *

**AN: Much thanks to songster and much love to Kris for putting up with my craziness. **


End file.
